Truly Mine
by Diana's Diaries
Summary: Liliana was his world. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her, even if he had to kill someone just to save her life and he has a scar to prove it. Seeing his Anna taken away from him and never to return while living as a ghost in his own house wasn't fun. Fortunately, his luck was about to change when Anna finally returns and this time, he'll make sure she stays with him for good.
1. Chapter 1

Wiltshire 1990

Parents was sending their children to school and there was a wide gleam in their eyes knowing they'll be able to meet their friends. Unlike those kids, Brahms felt miserable and all he wanted to do was hide back in the car.

However, his mother and father refuse to let him do so. They think his life was perfect. His life was just as happy as the children in his class but they were wrong. They don't get it how different he was. Rather than hang around in groups, playing in the playground or eating together, he chose to just sit at the corner of the room and read his books. He wasn't an outgoing person but it didn't bother him at all. He loves that and he loves him. Other than that, it was his books. Oh, how precious it is.

He truly loves his book so much and fairy tale stories with magical creature and powerful villains draws him like a magnet. His mom would read it to him when he was a baby but now, he could do it himself and he was glad.

However, it didn't go well with his 'friends'. His classmates were mean to him. They call him a freak, all because he chose to be alone with no friends. They even make fun of his appearance as if he really does look like a freak and it bugs him so much. His dark jet black hair that falls to his brows and sometimes covering his eyes makes him feel more at ease knowing they can't see his weird grayish green eyes. It was so light and misty that it contrasts his hair so much.

Sometimes, they would push him, tease, say terrible things to him and it made Brahms feel like punching them so hard, they would just stay quiet and leave him alone. After his mother gave him a kiss on his cheeks, she enters the car and left. Leaving him alone with glares from a group bullies that snickered at him. There was nothing he could do but enter his class and just sit until the bell rings.

During recess, he sat on a bench at the school playground, reading one of his favorite classic, Peter Pan. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his back He turned around and the three bullies that laugh at him earlier was holding a handful of rocks and one of them started throwing at him. Brahms tries to doge the rocks with his hand but as more rocks was thrown at him, he wasn't able to defend himself and blood start flowing down his forehead.

 ** _Make it stop. Please, make it stop._** He pleaded quietly and more remarks from the bullies makes his wound hurts even more.

"Freak! Weirdo! No one wants you here! Go away!". They screamed at Brahms.

Out of nowhere, the attack stops and that was when he heard the most beautiful sound ever, "Leave him alone or I'm going to tell the teacher on you!"

He opened his eyes slowly and he was surprised to see a girl with long golden wavy hair that was tied in pig tails that reaches her upper back. The three boys look scared when she threatens them and God knows how many times they were called to the teacher's office. They decided to leave, leaving Brahms with the mysterious girl.

As she turns around to face him, he realized that she was indeed beautiful with her dark blue eyes and petite nose and such pinkish lips he ever seen. His heart was beating so fast and he don't know why.

She tilted her head and walks closer to Brahms. Her eyes was glued on his forehead and it gleams with worries. She quickly took out her handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt and dab it slowly on his wounded forehead. He did not grimace in pain but his eyes were glued on hers. She was an angel. A beautiful angel.

Then, she put aside her handkerchief and ask, "Are you okay now? I have sweets if you want them. Sweets always make me feel better if I'm hurt. Mama told me it works."

She quickly takes out a couple of sweets from her pockets and hand it to him. After that, she took a sit next to him and all he can do is watch her every movement. She unwrapped a blue candy with whites stripes on its wrapper and hand it to him. Brahms only open his palms but the sweet remained there while hers was quickly savored with a small moan.

"This is so good." She glanced at him who was still staring at her, "Come on, eat yours. I promise your boo-boos will get better." He nodded slowly and placed the sweet in his mouth but his green orb stayed glued to her blues.

"My name is Liliana but you can call me Lily. That's what everyone call me but mama call me Anna. Do you want to be my friend? I'll let you call me Anna if you do and only my special person can call me Anna." She was going on and on and it actually didn't bore him but makes him intrigued with her more. She smiled delightfully at him and for the first time, he felt like wanted to shout but it was in joy. He smiled and nodded his head slowly while rolling the sweet in his tongue.

"See, I told you sweets does work. You're smiling and smiling is good because you're happy." She assures him. Later, Liliana end up frowning at him and asked, "Why won't you say anything? I told you my name but you haven't told me yours. Tell me, what do they call you?"

Brahms nervously bit his lower lips and said, "Brahms. It's Brahms. Is it t..true? Ca..Can I.. can I really call you Anna? Am i really your special person?" She nodded happily, " Yes, you can because you want to be my friend and I'll certainly be your friend too,alright?" Brahms smiled and his eyes glittered, "Alright?".

From that day on, it was the start of a new friendship but little do they both know, it meant much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : It's been quite a while and I deeply enjoy writing this story for it has this dark yet soul full vibe. For now, it's going to be the young, innocent Brahms but y'all know what happens right if you watch the movie. Next chapter will be the last of his youthful life and we're going to have a small time jump. This story is rated M and yall gonna know why soon enough. Do leave some reviews and enjoy kay. XOXO JD**

* * *

Days goes on wonderfully and Brahms and nothing could make his day any words. Give it a tease, mockery, bullies, nothing could ever compare to the day he spent with Anna. It turns out that Liliana White is a new transfer student from America and rather than befriend some other people, she chose to be close to Brahms. He was happy that Anna would be glad to get close to her and Anna was unknown to the fact that only three people he actually allowed to get close to him. His parents and her. His sweet Anna.

Sometimes they would go to the park right near to his house and they would play all the time. They would push each other on swing, play treasure hunt, and Brahms would actually spend his time reading Anna some stories that he had brought with him Brahms would actually spend hours just to look for the perfect book that could entertain her. Stories with princess and happily ever after ending is her favorite and there would be a time where she would sneak into her room when his mother and father were busy with work.

Apparently Anna is living with her grandmother so the old woman wouldn't notice her disappearance, not because she didn't care but she was too old to notice, according to Anna. Sometimes, she would sleep on his lap and Brahms would stare at her all night. He would observe her thick lashes and fine nose, breathing slowly while sleeping, her pink cheeks and cherry lips that would be slightly open as she asleep. She was absolutely beautiful especially when her hair swept by the gentle wind, blowing from the open window.

One day, while Anna was lying next to him in his bed, she asked him, "Brahms, why do you have a big house?" Brahms nod his shoulder, "I don't know."

"Why do you have a big room?" She continued.

"I don't know."

"Why do you have so many toys?"

"I don't know."

It seems that his answers really do annoyed her so she sat and frown at him, "Is that all you know? You don't know? You are so confusing?"

Brahms smiled and sat back up looking at her, "No, but I do know one thing though."

"What's that?"

He said with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I like you, Anna."

Anna lowered her eyes and sighed, "I know. I like you to."

Brahms eyes was wide and he says, "Y..you l..like me?"

Anna lay back down on his bed and says, "Uh huh. I like you, I like your mommy and daddy because they always give me nice sweets and candy, I like granny because she makes the nicest casserole and I li_". Brahms hit the bed so hard Anna stunt especially when he raised his voice. "Not that kind of like! I mean, uh, like LIKE!"

Anna snorted and get off the bed. She quickly went to the corner and cross her arms while staring at him in anger. Brahms tilted his head, frowning. "Why are you mad?"

"You made me scared! You scream at me." As she was angry, her tears slowly pour from her eyes and it broke Brahms little 8-year-old heart. Brahms went to her slowly and as he steps closer, "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to. Don't cry!"

Anna continued crying and Brahms didn't know what to do. Then, he saw his life like human boy doll that his parents bought for him last year. He quickly ran across the room and retrieve the doll for Anna. Brahms ran toward the crying Anna and hand her the doll. Anna took a peek from her hand that was covering her tear soaked face.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's Brahms. My mother bought it for me when I was six last years. I want you to have it. Please don't cry." He pleaded gently with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

Anna end up giggling even when a tear pours from her eyes. "Why did you name it Brahms. I thought your name Brahms?"

Brahms smiled when he sees she lit up. "I don't have many friend. No one wants to be my friend because I'm weird. So when I have this doll, I name him Brahms so that i don't feel so alone anymore. Then I have you"

He was quiet for a second and continued, "Only you, Anna. You're the only real friend I have. Please don't be angry at me." Still holding the doll towards her, Anna took it and hug it. "Don't say that Brahms. I am your best friend. I will always be your best, best friend, forever. I promise that I won't be angry at you anymore. But you must not shout at me again, alright. I'm scared." She pouted.

Brahms nodded, "I promise. I didn't mean to." Anna nodded, "I forgive you, Brahms."

They both walk towards the bed and sat on it. He asked her again, "What do you want to name him? He is yours now." Anna frowned, "I don't want to change it. I love Brahms and I want this doll name stay that way."

He smiled as he nodded to her. Then, his expression turns into a sad one "Will you be by my side forever, Anna. I don't want to be alone again. I'm scared." Anna put the doll down and hugged Brahms tightly, "I promise, Brahms. I will never leave you. You are my best friend. Love you so much."

He nodded but Anna didn't know that there was tears that pool in his eyes. He feels at peace, taking in the warm honeysuckle scent from the shampoo she used. Brahms wished that time would just stay still and she would be by his side forever. Having her by his side was more than enough and he would give away all the dolls that he had just so she would stay.

If only it was all it takes to avoid the tragedy that will haunt them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello guys. I'm so sorry for the late update.I know ive been doing it a lot but i swear im really busy and currently working and since today is holiday, i was able to finish chapter 3 and i hope everyone enjoy. This is the longest chapter i have ever wtitten and do have fun reading it and leave some review. Next is to come. TQ XOXO JD

* * *

 **After one year…**

As the soft wind blew his hair while he was reading, Anna ran to him across the park with a box, wrapped in present paper and a blue bow on top of it. It was just any fine day at the playground near the Heelshire Mansion and like always, Brahms was reading a book under a bushy tree. It was rather windy and cold so he had his thick coats and wool gloves on. He was alone and somehow happy. It is his birthday today.

The mansion was busy with his mother decorating the house to her likes so Brahms has no choice but escape the ruckus in the house. Meanwhile, where Anna was, he didn't' have a clue but she did say something about taking care of granny and some sorts.

Brahms grinned as he reminisces the time when he and Anna had multiples of sleepover at her house and even though hers wasn't as big as his mansion, it felt so cozy when the two of them slept in front of the firehouse at her living room while granny took care of them and even tell them bedtime horror stories.

Anna don't like that very much. It scares her but Brahms was ecstatic instead. It would make Anna grip his arms closer and tighter. At that moment, he felt like a hero, her protector and he has never been so proud in his life. Why wouldn't he? Anna was the girl of his life.

When she would shiver in the cold night, he would hug her tighter and draped a thick sheet over them and whisper, "Don't worry Anna, I'll protect you." Anna would look into his eyes and her blue eyes would glitter as she smiles and whisper, "Okay."

In the present time, as he was reading his book, he heard loud footsteps heading towards him and he realize that Anna was running to him. He was surprised and quickly put away his books after marked the last page he read.

She stops in front of him, putting her hands on the tree trunk while breathing hard and says, "T..there Y..ou are!" She slumped her butt next to him and sat on the cool grass. She push the present she was holding and gave it to him. "Here, for you!" She says.

"What's this?" He frowned.

"Your birthday present, silly. It's your birthday isn't it?" She giggled. "I hope you like it."

He grinned, "Thanks, Anna but erm, my birthday is tomorrow, remember?" Anna smile dropped and she lean towards him. "Really? I thought it was today? Isn't your mother preparing the party today?"

"She is but it is for tomorrow." He laughed and Anna pouted her lips as she lands a slap on his arms. "Ow! Why do you that for?" Brahms moan in pain. Then he realized that her eyes were pooling with tears but she looked rather angry.

"I didn't know! I thought it was today! I hate it when you laugh!" She leaned back on the tree and fight hard not to cry and the sight in front of him He can't help but smile seeing her cute pouty face so he tries not too, and talks to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. Will you forgive me?" Anna snorted and looked away. Brahms on the other hand has another idea up his sleeve. He opens the box with the gift and make a surprise motion.

"Wow, no way! Is this the original Peter Pan series? By J.M Barrie? I thought it didn't exist anymore?" He wanted to act at first but his surprise was real because the book was impossible to find, especially since this one actually has hard copy.

Anna took a peek and she smiled. As Brahms was looking attentively at the book, he noticed a something beneath it and it was a pair of white porcelain mask with a set of watercolor paint at the side. He took it out and ask, "What is this?"

Anna decide to pay her full attention to him and says, "Well, when me and grandma bought this gift, it came with this mask. The shopkeeper say that you can draw whatever you like on the mask. And since there's two, one for me." She took out one of the mask.

"And one for you. That way, we'll be the only two people here that have this mask and people will know that we are best friend." Brahms lit up.

"Really? They'll know?" Anna nodded and put on the mask playfully while he put on his. They were laughing for a while when Anna go through a sudden change of mood. She slowly put down the mask and cover her face behind Brahms. Brahms was caught off guard and struggle to move his body with her pull.

"What's wrong, Anna?" He asks. Anna, in fear look in front and pointing towards a skinny man, far across the street who wore a grey janitor clothing with slightly bold hair with some strands comb at the side neatly. He was grinning eerily and waving at her from there and there was a scary vibe coming from him and Brahms realize that not only it bothers him, the janitor scares his Anna too.

"Why are you scared, Anna? It's just Mr. Darbins. I mean, I know he's scary sometimes but I don't know why you're this scared so much." When Mr. Darbins left, Anna came out from behind his back and sigh but her body still shivers lightly.

"Will you promise you won't tell anyone?" Brahms nodded and she finally spoke, "A week ago, I was changing in the classroom with Abigail. When she left to pick up something from Miss Newton, I was alone in class but I know that the door was locked because she says so and I heard it was." Suddenly, she looked down, as if in shame but Brahms hold her hand and rub her palm, "Go on."

Anna gulped and says, "I..i heard the door open suddenly, as if it was u..un…locked and….he was there, Brahms. Mr. Darbins was there and he was staring at me when I was only in my..my underwear. He keeps on smiling but he had to go fast when Miss Newton came. I w..was so scare. I thought he was going to hurt me. He sometimes looked at me funny and followed me when in school."

The hand that wasn't on Anna's skin as gripping so tightly and fury blinds him. He stood up and look around for any sign of Mr. Darwin but Anna pulled him down, "Don't! Please, I'm scared that he will hurt you. I didn't tell grandma because I don't want her to be worried and I don't know how to tell her too. Please don't do anything. I might be wrong, you know." Brahms frown.

"Wrong? You were in your undies, Anna. It is wrong for an old man like that to take a peek at you like that. He shouldn't even bother you that creep.I will find him and kill him." He repeatedly made a hand punching motion and his eyes were fill with anger. Anna however, eyebrow fell and she snorted, "No way you can kill him. We're just a kid."

Brahms walk towards her and bend. Then, he held her hand to him roughly and Anna was surprised, "I will kill him, Anna. If he tries to do anything to you, I will kill him. I will never let anyone hurt you. EVER. I'll protect you with all my strength." Anna glanced at his eyes with such worries and as much as it bothers him that the janitor was a weirdo, she was glad that Brahms admitted how much he truly cares about her.

"You promise, Brahms?" He nodded angrily. "I swear with my own life." Anna giggled softly and hugged him tightly, "I know you would, Brahmy. I know you would. Thank you."

* * *

"Are you excited about your birthday, son? You're turning eight now but you look like you're 12. Must've got that fine gentleman genes from your handsome, da". His father brag while hugging him. "Father, I know. I am excited, so can you please stop hugging me? It's weird."

Mrs. Heelshire brought a basket of apples from the back door and smiled at the sight in front of her, "He is right, George. The only hugs and kisses he will get is from mother dearest, okay?" She puts down the basket and quickly sneak a kiss on Brahms cheek. Brahms lowered his eyebrow and sat on a high chair at the kitchen.

"Can you both stop cuddling me like this. I'm eight alright and you're drowning me in your kiss. If Anna sees me, she'll laughed l."

"My, my. Aren't you worried about what sweet Anna will think of you don't you?" Mrs. Heelshire says. Mr. Heelshire walk aside him and says,

"Well son. There comes a time when a man just need to be confident and just accept what the world gave to them my love. It seems that you are becoming one. And trust me, you'll be receiving more kisses tonight. Its' your birthday after all." He smiled at Brahms and walk towards his wife to place a kiss on her cheek too in which she giggled.

Brahms can't help but smile looking at the love that spread all over the room and a huge part of him wished that he could have the same relationship his parents have with Anna when they grow up. Yes, he might be just an eight-year-old kid with a wild imagination going on but there was nothing wrong in dreaming and he knew from his books that dreams always come true. One way or another.

Suddenly, a knock came from the front porch. Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire walks to the door leaving Brahms still caught up with his mask, the one that Anna gave him yesterday. It was a very simple porcelain mask and somehow, it was almost the same replica with his Brahms doll. However, the mask was slightly bigger and it seems like only an adult can use it but Brahms love it anyway. He started taking out a brush and there was a few paint in a small cup in the box. As he started dipping the brush into the paint, Brahms was able to hear a commotion coming from the living room and he placed the porcelain mask slowly in the box and put it aside on the corner.

When he ran towards the door, there was a few police with Anna grandmother next to them, weeping and holding a handkerchief to cover her cries. His parents look back to him with worries on their face. Brahms heart stops. _**Anna?**_

"Brahms. "His mother spoke to him while kneeling down to reach his height. "Have you seen, Liliana. Poor Mrs. White has been looking for her since yesterday. She hasn't come home and everyone's worried. Do you know where she is?" Brahms shocked. His eyes bulged in horror and he hold his other arms tightly, "Wh..what do you m..mean? Anna didn't c..cco…me home yesterday? She did! I saw her walking a..away! Sh…she said she wa..s goi..ng home."

His mother sighed and turn towards the police. She shook her head and Mrs. White cries even more and there was disappointment in their eyes and anguish. His mother turns to him and smile sadly. She kissed her cheek and left to talk to the police.

Brahms shook his head and he was hyperventilating. His thought was on Anna. He was worried, scared, terrified even and without a second thought, he ran out of the door to start searching for her at every place they ever when to.

* * *

Even when the sun sets, Brahms was clueless. Never in his life that fear has overcome him like now and it felt dreadful. He sat on a swing and he think hard. _**Where would she go? Anna is always scared of going home at night. She would never stay out late. Think, Brahms, think!**_

Then, his eyes snapped open and he remembers. Anna told him about the strange janitor, Mr. Darbins. He was looking at her funny when they were at the park. He was grinning eerily. If his heart is right, Mr. Darbins maybe the one who took Anna. Brahms heart clench and so was his fingers. He quickly ran towards his house and from the way the house was all quiet and his parents outside, the party never starts.

"Mother, mother! I think I know what happens to Anna!" Mrs. Heelshire quickly ran towards Brahms and hugged him tight. She gripped both of his shoulder and shook him hard.

"Where did you go! I was so worried, Brahms! I thought you were gone like Anna! Don't do that to us, you hear me!"

"I was looking for Anna, mother. Please! You have to listen to me!"

"Not a word, young man. Anna is missing and the police are looking or her and when you were gone all of a sudden, it scares the life out of me and your father. You are not to go out again!" Mrs. Heelshire raised her voice but even that tone wouldn't let Brahms budge.

"Listen, mother. I think I know where she is but we have to look for her soon or she's going to get hurt!" He shouted back. Mr. Heelshire walks up to him and knelt down to reach his height but he was staring at his wife.

He sighed. "My love, let's just listen to Brahms. He might know something that we don't. Calm down, alright." He said while rubbing her back gently.

Mrs. Heelshire was quiet for a while and when she stares back at Brahms, she also sighed and her eyebrow falls.

"What is it, love? What do you know?" Brahms start telling them the about Mr. Darbins and what happened between him and Anna. Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire looked shocked and they stare at each other in worries.

"My love, we have to do something. We have to tell the authorities. This is bad."

"I know. I'm going to Mrs. White house and we're going to find more help to search for her. At least we have something to work with." Mr. Heelshire nodded and hugged his wife before heading out.

"Poor child." She whispers.

"Mother, we have to follow father too. We have to help!" Brahms was about to live but Mrs. Heelshire hold his hand tight and says, "No. I forbid you to leave this house! You will stay here and not go anywhere." She started to relax and says gently.

"I don't want to see you hurt, Brahms. I know Anna means a lot to you but it is not in our hand now. We have to let the authorities do their job, alright." She pleaded, grief overwhelming her.

Brahms looked shocked, shook his head and yelled, "I won't do that! I won't! I promise her I will protect her! I will protect her!" Then, he ran and freed from her grasp and go to a place that his heart felt where she is and somehow, the eight-year-old knows that it won't go well.

* * *

The forest was thick but the distance between the small cabin and Heelshire Mansion was short yet the darkness didn't ease down his spirit and determination as well as his anger for the man who took his Anna. Yes, it's not yet proven whether Mr. Darbins did it but Brahms gut knows that he was behind all of this and whatever he wishes to do to Anna must be stop fast.

As Brahms saw the house, he crept closer to the window and sees the dark house rotten and empty with a rocking chair in the middle and dry leaves scattered on the floor, coming from the big hole on the rooftop. Then, a sound of crying came softly from the small basement window near him. Brahms quickly walk to the window and the sight in front of him shocked yet fill him with rage at the same time.

He saw Anna, tied up to a chair with a cloth wrapped around her mouth and her back was facing him. Brahms could see red welts from her skin with blood oozing down from some of the slashes of her torn dress. Even though he could not see her face, he knows that she was terrified and scared. From the redness of her hands from being tied up with the rope clearly shows that she's been here a long time.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! YOU WON'T LEAVE AND YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE! YOU ARE MINE NOW, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The sound of Mr. Darbin's yelling filled the dark room with only a candle helps to brighten the dark atmosphere. Bottles of alcohol was scattered around it with some left sealed and untouched

Mr. Darbin however was holding a glass bottle of alcohol and bare from waist up. Tattoos scattered on his skinny body while holding a stick with pink red stained mark the top of the stick. Brahms knows that it was used to hurt Anna.

Nothing could put out the flame that burns his guts and all Brahms wanted to do was kill, kill, kill! Without wasting any time, he went to a small shed nearby and searched for anything that could be use as a weapon. His eyes caught the sight of an old axe and he took it, running towards the basement. He quickly uses the axe and split the rusty knob of the door before heading towards the basement in the house. The darkness didn't help at all but Anna tears was enough to guide his steps and as soon as he arrives at the basement door, he hit the chain repeatedly until it breaks and open to see two sets of eyes was glued on him.

Anna eyes bulged out of her delicate face that was wet with tears and sweat. A part of her seems glad she was found but she was also scared because it was by Brahms. So many things Darbins can do to him and Anna couldn't bear to see him hurt. Her plea from the clothes in her mouth became louder.

"Shut up!" Darbins raised his voice at her and turn back to stare at Brahms. "What the fuck are you doing here, boy? Came here to save your precious, girlfriend?" He taunts Brahms who was shaking and angry while holding the axe as he was on the urge of stabbing the sharp curve on his face. Darwin laugh sinisterly and rounding him until Brahms back hit the table.

"Let Anna go or I will kill you!" Brahms screamed.

"Fool! Your Anna is _my_ Anna. Mine to play with, mine to raised and mine to fuck anytime I want you little rat! I'll fucking kill you right now, you little shit!" Darbins said and slowly closing on Brahms with the wooden stick in his hand. Brahms was fast and quickly land the sharp axe on his thighs in which Darbins screamed and cursing non-stop. It gives him the opportunity to save Anna and escape the hell-hole.

As he was about to ran towards Anna, Darbins pull his leg until he slipped and fell flat on the floor. His chest hurts from the impact and his breathings became hard when Darbins choke him. Brahms gasped for air and tried to scratch Darbins's arms but his hold on his neck was too hard. Brahms however saw an opportunity when an empty glass rolled around their struggling and quickly took it and smash on Darbins head.

Darbins have no choice but to let go and hold his bloody head that drips from blood. His body becomes unstable and he didn't realize that he accidentally pushed the candles on top of the spilled alcohol on the side of the wooden wall. In a blink of an eye, the wall was on fire and it starts to travel towards the other side of the floor and breathing becomes hard as smokes starts to come out.

Brahms was able to release Anna and she hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes. Brahms gently whispers to her and put his arms on her shoulder so that she may walk comfortably. As they were about to reach the door, a hand pulled his leg and both Anna and Brahms falls down. Darbins climb on top of the boy and start throwing some punches on Brahms cheeks.

Blood pours from his mouth but Brahms stayed conscious especially when his hazy vision was able to see Anna fighting off Darbins who was killing him. Darbins roughly pushed her until her body hits the wall, hard and she ends up blacking out. Smoke filled the whole room and even Darbins himself suffocate. Then, the sight of the burning flame in the basement gives him a malicious idea.

Rather than finishing off Brahms, he let him go but quickly close the door, in hoping he would burn inside. The lock was smashed by Brahms earlier but from the condition he last saw Brahms in, it would take a lot of his will-power to save himself and escape the room. Darbins grinned and laughed hysterically. Later, his eyes were set on the unconscious Anna. His lust never deteriorates. Darbins knows that people will come and find them soon since Brahms might've told the authorities or his family about him. No choice but to quickly finish what he had always plan on doing on his _sweet_ Anna .

 _ **Oh, sweet, sweet Anna**_. From the first time he lays his eyes on her, he was captivate and his lust lasted for too long. Ever since he got out of prison with no proof of him ever molesting a child, even when he did, he was released and thanks to an old friend who gotten a job as the school janitor and later offer him one, je would've never found his sweet, Anna.

She was so beautiful with her perfect silky golden strand that falls on her soft cheeks and bright blue eyes was too much to him. He knows his obsession with the girl who could've been his daughter was too much to ignore despite the multiples release he gave himself every time he sets his eyes on her. HE tries to get her attention and be near to her but the proud bitch actually thought she was too good for him.

Well, he'd showed her. Earlier today, Darbins quietly sneaked up behind her back after meeting the boy in the park and brought her here. Her surprises from being kidnap shocked her and it amuses him. It was the only place he has, the only place he stays and without any human companies, it creates more tension and stress in his brains that can only be cure with his little Anna.

Darbins knows that things might got a little out of hand as he raises his weapon on her back until she bleeds but sweet Anna wouldn't stop screaming and crying and it pisses him off so much. He never meant to hit her just as his father before ever abuse him as a child but if it was the only way to discipline her, Darbins would. His erection never dims even now and he was harder, yet again. His cock yelled for entrance and the only opportunities he had was right now. All this time spending time with Brahms annoys Darbins knowing that there was so much he could do to her sweet virgin but from her reaction she was untouched. They maybe too young but that age never stops Darbins from having sex with a prostitute when his father force him too.

Without wasting anymore time, Darbins rush to unzip his jeans and removed his belts. He bent down on Anna and kiss her cheeks softly and continued until her neck. Anna whimpers in pain but she was too weak to move for her back hurts so much and she was about to lose consciousness once again. Her eyes were slightly open and tears burns her eyes from the smoke as well as looking at the door where her loved one remain trap and burned alive.

 _ **B…Br..ahms**_ she slowly whispersand remained ready to accept what dreadful torture Darbins was about to shove at her. Suddenly, the door of the burning room burst open and Brahms scream could be heard across the room where his flaming cloths and pants as well as burnt mark, marks his cheeks and forehead. He was literally on fire and flame burnt his clothes with his skin. He ran towards Darbins with the axe and slammed it down to his chest.

Darbins screamed in pain and when Brahms quickly pull the axe out of his body, Brahms slammed the axe lastly on Darbins head who was shivering on the floor and blood pour out from his head wounds. Darbins eyes bulged out and he just whisper softly before bleed to death.

Brahms however, fell on the floor and his body felt like he was skinned alive with burns and swelling covers his body. His eyes fell on Anna who was sleeping soundly and with the door open, it was safer for her to breath. Anna was breathing gently and Brahms was devastated at himself for being too late for taking care of Anna. She did survive but Brahms understand that the whole ordeal she went through could not put aside the fact that he had failed her and now. He moans in pain for he could feel the burns and pain hurting him too much.

Sirens and scream can be heard from the outside. Brahms could only lie there since his body was too painful to move. He was slowly losing his consciousness and yet, all he could see was a few people swerving from the front door and surround him and Anna.

Brahms could feel his life slowly fades away and tears wet his eyes as he sees his Anna passed out and about to be taken away when a man carries her. His mouth stuttered, trying to call out her name but not a sound came through. When her present was gone from his sight, Brahms finally closed his eyes and with his last breath, the last thing he heard was the sweet sound of his angel calling out to him….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's number 4. Next chapter is coming up next. :) XOXO JD  
**

* * *

 **After 10 years**

 **United States 2001**

"Anna dear, can you help me bringing this into the car?" Louisa, Lilliana mother said to while bringing a huge box to the car. Anna on the other hand was folding the last piece of her dress and gently placed it in her suitcase before heading out, "Alright, mom. In a minute."

After helping out her mother, Lilliana turn around and see the last of the box next to her and look towards the house in front that is already empty. It was a double-story terrace with a wide front yard where Alpha, her little Labrador would run around safely with the white picket fence place around the house.

It was a beautiful home where she had stayed most of her life in yet it was full of heart-wrenching memories. A month has passed after the death of her father and neither her and her mother has the will to live there anymore. Memories of how her father, Jensen White having a heart attack in her parent's room while no one was around fills them with guilt. Neither knows the passing of Mr. White after arriving home from groceries shopping and saw Jensen refusing to wake up from his deep slumber.

Poor man has been struggling with health issues for years and he was strong enough to stay healthy till then. His passing was too hard to bear and Anna has known that pain too well.

After her mom and her get into the car, they drove away and didn't turn back.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay, sweetie? I'm so sorry for making you going alone but you know Teddy. He won't let me go unless the project's done and I promise that once it is, I'll come to visit you and grandma soon, alright?" Louisa said after hugging her and placed a kiss on her forehead in their car. They were right in front of the airport.

"Alright, mom. It's fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Anna said with a smile on her cheeks.

"Okay, sweetie. First of all, everything's done. The furniture is packed; everything's is being delivered too grandma's home in a week. I've taken care of everything and the most important thing that I want you to do is enjoy yourself and maybe, take some to see around. Perhaps it may bring up some sweet memories that you've once left behind." Louisa smiled and rub her fingers in her hand. Anna smiled sadly and answered.

"I doubt that, mom. I don't think there's anything nice for me to reminisce about." Louisa stare at her daughter for a moment and smiled sadly, "I know things have been tough for you, sweetie but I want you to be strong and have faith that everything thing would be fine. Bad things happen but that does not mean it will last." Tears fell from Lilliana cheeks and Louisa held her chin so that she would face her.

"I'm sure your father and Brahms wouldn't want to see you sad. They would be devastated seeing you upset, sweetie. So am I." Anna nodded and continue to wipe her tears.

"It's just that, having dad died, I feel like the people who I love around me is leaving me, mom and now, having to go back to where _he_ lives makes me remember, mom. IT's just with all those school works, and your job, and dad's passing and now going back is like a one huge blow to me." Anna slump backwards and rub her forehead with her finger, as if she was in pain.

Louisa sighed and said, "I know, sweetie. I know. That's why all I want you to do is to relax, take some times off, forget about everything that is bothering you and let me handle all this, okay. I promise you that everything will be fine. I swear."

Anna, "I hope so mom. I really do hope so."

* * *

 **Wiltshire**

The house remains the same even after 10 years. Perhaps some of the paint on the wooden house start to fade and some of the woods look rotten, it's a small job for Anna to polish it up since she uses to volunteer for building houses and repairs them with her friends for their class projects.

As she steps out of the cab, she paid the driver and walk towards the house. It was so quiet as if no one was staying there. The porch was empty and barren. Only an old rocking chair sat on the left side of the porch. Anna eyes drifted towards the barren tree next to the house and the huge branches in which the end was wrapped with thick ropes that supports a plank horizontally.

Anna remembers that swing as it was the one where Brahms used to make for them so that they would play together. Sometimes, she would sit on it and Brahms would push her rather gently so that despite having fun, she would also be safe.

She smiled remembers of how protective he was, always ready to stand by her to carry her fall, dust and dirt that grazes her skin and wipe away her tears even before they fall. That was how much love Brahms has in him. His gentleness and kindness was so precious.

Even at the last moment they were together, Brahms sacrifice his life to save her and not once has she forgotten the screams and aches he felt for they've shared it equally in the hands of the vile man.

Suddenly, an elderly woman who was wearing a nurse uniform step out of the house and wave at her with huge smile on her cheeks. "Hello there."

Anna wave back and step closer from where the swing was. She walks towards the porch and they shake hand.

"You must be Mrs. White, granddaughter. My name is Abigail. I am her nurse. Louisa never told me that her daughter was such a lovely thing."

"Thank you. Erm, I'm Anna and I'll be staying with grandma for this past few weeks. I think my mother already told you that. I hope I won't be intruding, though." She smiles.

"Of course not, little missy. It would be a great thing for poor Mrs. White. Lady has been lonely for years but I'm sure your visit would cheer her up. Louisa did make a call and told me so you 've got nothing to worry about."

Anna frowned and they both enter the house together They said that one must never judge a book by its cover and the words are indeed right. Grandma house might be old from the outside but the inside, it was untouched from the day she stayed there 10 years ago. The couch still looks fine and it was placed in the same spot for years, right in the middle of the room.

The walls were dark brown and small chandelier lights up the room. The inside of the house would look exactly like the one you see in an antique shop. The small wooden cupboards at the side has small ornaments and flower vase on it. The room seems clean and Anna know Abigail was the one to thank for.

Anna looks around and ask, "Where's grandma?"

"Oh, Mrs. White is at the backyards. Still enjoying the fresh air, I think. Lady has been there for quite a long time though Might as well see her and tell her 'bout your arrival, now shall we."

Anna nodded but before Abigail left, she says, "Why did you say she was lonely? I mean, for grandma to be really quiet and lonely as you've said, doesn't sound like grandma at all. I mean, I would know since she was so talkative and won't stop being chatty, if…if you know what I mean." Anna left a nervous giggled.

"It seems so, my dear. That's what I've heard the neighbors around says too but for years, maybe since you left she has started to change. I heard something about fire and a boy happens in the past and it really brought a huge toll on Mrs. White. Poor fella." Abigail look genuinely sad and shook her head in sympathy.

Anna nodded and followed her to the back. As they step outside, Anna see her grandmother on the corner, near to a blooming roses and steps towards her. Abigail was in the lead and when she reached to her, Abigail whisper to her grandmother, "She's here, Esme. Your sweet, Anna is home."

Mrs. White body froze but she didn't turn around to see Anna. She remains still and still gazing towards the rose garden.

Abigail turns towards Anna with a disappointed look and shook her head. Abigail came closer towards Anna and whisper, "I'm sorry, Anna dear. She's been like this for quite some time now. I believe that your present would bring her to life but as you can see. "They look back towards Mrs. White who remains silent.

Anna smiled back, "It's fine. Maybe she's not in the mood. It's better we leave her to herself for a moment. I'll make sure to talk to her later."

Abigail nodded and they both went in the house to handle other stuff. AT the moment, Mrs. White smiles to herself and says softly _, "She's back. Your Anna is back."_

* * *

It was night time. Anna already unpacked everything she had with the help of Abigail before she left to buy some bread from the 24 hours store nearby. However, Abigail makes sure to leave her the instruction she needs for her grandmother like what she usually eats and what her medication are so it did put Anna's mind at ease.

It was indeed tiring since she has just arrived from the 8 hours' journey to be there and unpacking most of her stuff put a toll on her. Yet, the sight of her grandmother just sitting quietly on the rocking chair causes all her mind of her exhaustion. She sat in front of her grandmother and smiled while rubbing her wrinkly yet soft hand, folded on her lap.

"How are you, grandma? I missed you a lot you know. "

Mrs. White just kept quiet and stare at the wall in front of her. Anna bit her lips and try to think what else that would able to get a response from her grandmother.

"You know what, you don't have to worry about me not being here anymore. I'm moving here, grandma. That means we'll be together now. I do hope you won't mind." Anna giggled softly and brushes her grandmother front hair. However, Mrs. White didn't move a muscle nor breath a single word.

Anna sighed and was about to stand when she suddenly thinks about another idea.

"I was thinking that I will be visiting the Heelshire Mansion tomorrow. You know, the places I used to play in when I was small. With Brahms."

Mrs. White suddenly smiles and Anna smiles too, knowing she was able to get a reaction out of her grandmother.

"If you excuse me, I'll be checking out the food in the kitchen, kay grandma. I won't be long."

As she was about to stand again, Mrs. White roughly grabs her hand and Anna was stunt. Her boney fingers squeezing tightly on her skin, causes her to hiss in pain.

"G..grandma. You're h..hurting me!"

"He's been waiting for you. He knows you're here."

Mrs. White said while her gaze continues on the wall and not an ounce of emotion carved her face.

"Who, grandma? What do you mean?"

"He's coming for you, Anna. He won't stop. He keeps coming to me and ask me about you, Anna. He was so excited. You should've seen the look on his face. Wait…He..he don't have a face. He don't have one. It's burn. You can't see him. You can't see him. You can't see him. You ca…."

Anna frowned at her as her grandmother was hysterical and keeps on repeating the same things over and over again. As her grip got tighter, Abigail came just in time to inject her on her wrist. After a few second, her grip loosens and Mrs. White slowly dozes off.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to be this long. How is your arm?"

"I..m fine. It's nothing to be worry about." Anna reply and smiled but the bruises on her hand didn't hide the pain she was feeling so she ends up going outside and sat on the porch staircase while Abigail took care of her grandma. She rubbed her hand and look above to gaze at the stars. Unfortunately, the sky was covered with clouds. Anna rest her back on a pillar and sighed.

Thank God Abigail stays with her. She knows she wouldn't be able to take care of her grandmother in her tired state. It's not that she was bothersome but she truly did love her grandmother but with everything that has falls on her, Anna was sure she wouldn't be able to handle everything right now. She feels pain and pain was all she felt. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Drained, she felt.

Maybe mom was right.

Time.

All she need is time. Hence, she would be fine especially in the peaceful green atmosphere that surrounds Wiltshire. Anna stood up and decided to enter the house so that she would be able to catch her sleep after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Extremely busy but next is coming up. No worries XOXO JD**

* * *

The day started with a cool morning and Anna thank God that her grandmother's house was equipped with hot water or she would freeze. As soon as she finish freshen up, she quickly wore her skinny jeans and plain shirt, adorned with thick coat to keep her warm in the cold weather. As she stares at herself at the mirror, she was nervous as what the day would bring to her. She had an important thing to do this morning and she pray to God everything would turn out great.

When she walks down to the kitchen, she sees Abigail currently bringing food on the table where her grandma was sitting down, staring in front of her without an ounce of emotion. Anna sighed but still put up a smile and sat next to her grandmother. Abigail smiled at her and says,

"Good morning miss Anna. It's wonderful to have you joining us this morning for some breakfast. I've made tons of food for us since you're here."

"Thank you, Abigail. Everything looks amazing. Don't you think so grandma?" Anna turn to face her grandmother with a smile on her face yet there wasn't a sign of emotion replies her.

"Let her be, Anna. Esme here never really like morning. Always a grumpy one, if I may say. Perhaps a day outside might brighten her up." Abigail replied Anna.

Anna sighed and start to fill her plates with toasted bread, scrambled eggs, bacons and sausage. Everything smells wonderful and as easy it was placed on her plates, it quickly disappears with every bites she took and she was full.

A moment later, "You sure look like you're hungry, Anna. Thank God I made more since you are such a tiny thing."

"Not sure if I'm _that_ tiny but thanks. I guess I just missed dinner last night. I was really tired and jet lagged from the flight. Everything is amazing and I'm not saying it just because you spend more time making it for me."

"My pleasure sweetheart. Not a big deal after all. Besides, you have to make sure you take care of yourself, now. No one is getting starved or thinner under my watch, yeah? You can ask Esme here how she always tries to keep her lips tight when I first trying to feed her but I'm not the type to quit so easily. Now look how fat she became now." Abigail giggled while feeding Anna's grandmother spoons of oats that she slowly takes. Her eyes rolled slowly, trying to show them that Abigail witty remarks doesn't entertain her well but it only makes Abigail and Anna smiles laugh even more.

"So, sweetheart Where are you going later on? Are you joining me and Esme strolling the park? It's a bit windy here but it beats sitting here all day long."

"Oh, I would love to but I planned to go to the Heelshire's Mansion. It's been 10 years since I last…visit. I was hoping to see Mr. George and Mrs. Celine." Anna says in a low voice.

"Really? Are you sure, sweetheart for I heard from the neighbors that they might've changed a bit after the fire. Goes a bit crazy if you ask me but what to expect. Poor parents just lost their boy. I would too." Abigail says with a sad look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Well, you know their old maid, Bibby? She's a friend and she told me that both of them start to change after their son's death. Became really quiet and all, starts talking alone by themselves, and if I remember correctly, they became really attached to this doll. Creepy one, if I dare say myself. Looks like a boy from afar with this scary look. Gives me the chills." Abigail shuddered for a moment as if she really was terrified by the doll they spoke of.

"As I was saying. Bibby told me they become really attached to the doll that they even start making rules for Bibby to take care of the doll. Weird one, that is."

Anna frowned, "What kind of rules?"

"Bunch, I think. Something about, never leave the doll alone, don't bring your boyfriends and that something you can't ask from Bibby, woman got a bunch of them, dress the boy some clothes or something and more but I can't really remember. Really ridiculous rule. Bibby end up quitting and no one live there anymore except for those two."

"That does sound a bit weird. Nevertheless, I do feel like I have to meet them, though. It's the least I could do after what…. he did …for me." Anna smiled sadly.

"Aright then. If that's what you wish, then go ahead. Meanwhile." Abigail turns toward Esme who was sittings till. "We're going to have a blast trip at the park, won't we, Esme? Can't wait to make you taste the sunny ray tan your skin. With mine of course."

A snort sound came from Anna's grandmother and everyone start to chuckled and thing turns out to be a great morning after all. For now.

* * *

It felt like a place in her dreams yet the difference was, it was real. Anna stood outside of the huge mansion that stood tall in front of her and notice that some of the woods was starting to rot bits by bits, otherwise, everything looks sturdy and strong.

Anna took a deep breath and shook her hands, trying to get rid of the nervousness that grip her body It's been more than 10 years since she's been in this house but all she can think about was the bad memories she had gone through. Not that it was her fault, she knows but guilt still aches in her soul for if what Abigail told her was indeed true, then it was her fault this poor couple suffers after their only son saved her from the clutches of a devil.

She sighed and knock on the door and wait as someone would open it for her. When no one answered, she knocks again and says.

"Hello. Is anyone there? My name is Lilliana. I came to see Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire."

Suddenly, she heard a creak of wood next to her but when she turns, there was nothing in side other than the empty porch.

She knocks again on the door but when no one answered she was ready to live till the door suddenly opens by itself. Anna knows for no one was behind the door and she felt a little fear. Nevertheless, she took small steps inside. The wood creaked a little but she just walks and walk until she sees the living room to her right.

Everything was quiet. The TV was off and the couch looks like no one sat there for years and the drapes was closed, making the house looks grey.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?" Anna calls out but no one replied.

She took a step on the dark hallway and just look around her, noticing how the old place that she once spent so much time hanging around was still the same. The flower vase, paintings, desk and chairs, it remains where it once was and she was amazed by how everything still looks fine and left untouched.

As she was about to head further, she felt like something was watching her from behind so she turns and again, no one was there but the rocking chair that stood near a desk was moving like someone has seated there moment ago. Anna started to panic. She turned around a cry left her lips when right in front of her stood an older woman, staring at her with a small smile on her lips and behind her was a man that held her shoulder, smiling too.

"We've been expecting you, Lilliana."

Anna gasped for air since the surprise before her really did catch her breath away. It felt like a scene from a horror movie where an old lady stood in front of you and smiles creepily and that was what Celine who stood in front of her did. Luckily the older man looks less intimidating.

"E..expecting m..me?"

The older man replied, "Of course, child. You are Lilliana, aren't you?"

"I am. Are you.."

"It's me, George. Don't you remember Anna?"

Anna eyes widened, "You two are Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire?"

George smiled gently and says, "Indeed, my child. Don't you remember your good old' friend when you were eight?"

Anna slowly smiled and hug him and turns to Celine who also hugs her.

"I missed both of you. "She whisper in their ears since she was right in the middle. Anna eased from the slowly and said.

"You actually scared me for a while there. I thought someone was following me, just now."

Celine eyes widened with a smile, "You heard it too? You heard it sweetheart?" Anna smile slowly falls and she nodded slowly.

"Y..yeah. I thought I heard something but might just be my imagination." Anna persuade them, and herself. Celine look towards her husband who smiled sadly. George turns to Anna and said, "Let us seat down for a while, shall we?"

* * *

"It's been a long time since you came, Anna. Years I presume." George says while sipping a hot tea. The tables were placed with a plate of biscuits that Celine has served for them. She now seated next to George on a thick black couch sofa.

"10, to be exact. The memories were too much for me. Mom told me that I had to go through number of therapies. I barely remember them but I could still see bits of that night." Anna was silent and the couples was like that as well.

"Mom thought that everything that happened might be too much for me so she didn't want me to come back for a while."

George nodded and says, "Then what brought you here, sweetie?"

"Unfortunately, my father passed away. It was devastating for us and we couldn't stay there for long. Mom decided to move back to grandma but she bought a house in London so when her project is done, we'll be moving there."

"Well, it is great that you come here to meet me and my wife. It's been so long since we have a company. Our house has been rather lonely. Now that you're here, everything's a bit different." George laced down his tea and continued.

"Since you're here now, would you be kind to do me a favor, Anna. It really matters to us."

Anna raised her eyebrow and asked, "What is that?"

"It's a small request and I do not wish to bother you, my love. It would truly mean a lot to us. But if you feel-"

"It's fine!" Anna raised her voice and cling of empty glass tea cup was in the air. "I would love to help you, sir. Your family has done so much for me and I am truly happy to help you. After what…" Anna was quiet for a while before continued.

"Brahms did to me. I am happy, no, gladly help you." Anna sound determine and she smiled to them, letting them know that she is willing to fulfil their request for what they will ask of her might not be enough to pay the kindness and sacrifice their son has done for them.

Celine stood up to seat next to her, "

"I know you will." Celine stare at her wife and stand. He held his hand towards his wife so that she would come with him and Anna decided to follow as they left her.

Then, they walk towards a stairs and walk to a hallway that was very familiar to Anna. If they are going where she thinks they are going, Anna swallowed hard. Words can't describe how panic she was and how every steps heading towards _his_ room.

And she was right. They stopped in front of Brahms old room, the place where he used to sleep and the place where she spends most of her time with him. When George opens the door, Anna followed them insides and was surprised to see that his room remains the same. Shelves, bed, toys. They were untouched but they look neat which means the room was kept cleaned as if someone was staying here. _**Hopefully not.**_

George turns to Anna and says, "We want you to take care of our son."

Anna eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

Celine walks to her and held her hand, "Yes, Anna. Our little Brahms. He's here. He has always waited for you."

Anna pushed away her hand gently and frowned towards them, "Is this a joke, sir? What are you talking about?" George sighed and walks towards her.

"I know this is a lot to take but Brahms is here. Please, Anna. We have no one to depend on. Come, let me show you to him." George hold her hand and gently brings her further to the other side of the bed. Anna was freaking out and her heart was beating rapidly.

Many things came into her thoughts. Would it be really be Brahms? With the burns and bruises and cuts, wounded boy who once save him. Maybe he did survive. Maybe he never left her at all. Maybe he would sit there and smiled at her like he always does. She was scared.

However, once they stood next to the bed, Anna was shocked. George was right. It is Brahms but not Brahms. It's Brahms but doll Brahms. It was the doll that Brahms once gave her when he upset her. The little porcelain doll that resemble a small boy, sitting on a rocking chair and stares right into her.

"This, Brahms?" Anna whispered.

"Of course it him, my dear." Celine answered. "It's been so long he had waited for you. He asked for you every day, upset that you aren't here but now you are, he's happy. Look at him, my sweet boy. Elated." Celine spoke with such pleasantness in her chest.

All Anna could do was stare at the doll in silent with her mouth open. She was dumbfounded. Abigail was right. These two are sick in the head. Her eyes turned to the couple who was holding each other's arm with love radiating from their eyes.

Anna's heart falls. Even though they were insane, she still felt bad for them Anna do understand loss. She gone through them twice and it seems that the pain of loss hit them hard. Anna put on a smile and tell herself to play with it. It's the least she could do to enlighten their days.

"He's..happy isn't he? And you want me to take care of him? Like babysit him?" She asked. George nodded.

George nodded, "Yes. You see, Celine and I are heading somewhere. It will be a long trip and we hoped that you could take care of our, Brahms. He's the only one we have now." Despair in his voice and Celine gave a small cry. They were hurting.

Anna was quiet for a moment for she was trying to process what he asks. If it were some other matter, she would have just leave the room and never turn back but this was different. Anna knows that saying no will only hurt them more and never want that to happen since their pain was of the fault. If she never been stupid enough following _the creep_ for some cheap candy, none of the tragedy would've happen. She sighed and turn to them.

"Alright then. If that's what you wish, I will do it." George squint his eyes looking at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure? You are certain?" He asked. Anna nodded and say, "Yes, sir. I am willing and delighted to take care of Brahms. There is nothing for you to be worried about."

He smiles sadly and shook Anna's hand. Tears pooled in his eyes and he repeatedly thank her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Oh, thank you very much. Thank you" Anna nodded and Celine hugged her as well.

"You don't know much it mean stop us, my dear." She whispers in Anna's ear. Anna nodded and rubbed Celine's shoulder. Her eyes turn towards the slightly dark room due to the closed curtain and memories of her her in the past came flooding in.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 ** _Anna was stacking up toy blocks on the floor while Brahms was staring at her while sitting on the bad with Brahms doll in his lap._**

 **" _You know I love you right, Anna?"_**

 **" _Yeah."_**

 **" _You know I will marry you, Anna?"_**

 **" _Yeah."_**

 **" _You know I will take care of you, Anna."_**

 **" _Yeah"_**

 **" _You know I will protect you, Anna?"_**

 ** _She turns to him looking all annoyed and and says with her hand's crossed._**

 **" _How many times do I have to tell you! Yes, yes yes!"_**

 ** _Brahms smiled and hugged the doll tighter, "Alright, alright. You don't have to be pushy."_**

 ** _Anna scrunched her nose and turns back to stack up her block. All assure that she was well taken care of by the boy who love her greatly._**

* * *

No one would expect that a month after, horrible tragedy falls on them. Years passed but the love Anna felt for him was never gone. She knows that her feelings were eternal and irreplaceable. Little did she know, Brahms love was also timeless and his presence in that house was there to prove it to her. If only Anna knows that the doll and her wasn't the only thing in the house once George and Celine are gone…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Work, work, work. That's all I have to say for myself. Do enjoy the book and tell me what you think. If you like them, don't forget to favorite it and follow to enjoy the book. Sorry for the long wait. Have fun, reading. XOXO JD**

* * *

A few large suitcase was placed right in front of the door and both George with Celine was standing outside, looking at Anna right in front of the front yard entrance where she was carrying her own suitcase for her to stay at their house. She was wearing a short grey dress with long sleeve which accentuate her slim stature and generous curves that highlight her womanly figure. Her hair was untied and falls like soft golden silk down her backs.

She was absolutely beautiful, Celine thought. She knows that having Anna living in their house to taking care of Brahms was more than she could hope for. Years have they kept such secrets but it's for their good. For _his_ good, especially. Now that Anna is here, they would certainly leave their once home sweet home to place, further than before.

"I'm so sorry I was late. I hate to take care of grandma for a while since her nanny, Abigail was busy buying grocery." Anna said while breathing hard. She bends to reach her knees for she was tired rushing towards their house. Both George and Celine chuckled at the sight of her panting.

"It's alright, my love. It helps us to appreciate this house more. We would certainly miss this." Celine said. Anna stood back straight and tilt her head, frowning.

"What do you mean by missing this house? Where are you going? Are you going to be, okay?" Anna asked.

"Somewhere far, my dear. We are not to enclosed our destination but I assure you that we will be fine. However, before we leave. I wish for you to do another favor."

"What is that, sir?"

Celine take out a rolled paper from her bag and gave it to Anna. Anna opened it.

"Is this the chores for the house, miss? I assure you that you don't have to worry about leaving the house in my hand. I will take care of it, I promise."

George smiled to his wife and says, "No sweetheart. It's for what you have to do for Brahms."

Anna frowned. She takes a second peek on the paper and she felt weird seeing the list of things to do but for Brahms? It gets freakier. She asked them again.

"F..for Brahms. But here is written like no boyfriends, dress him like each morning and kiss him..I have to do all this?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Is there anything that bothers you?" Celine asked in a serious tone that makes Anna surprised.

"No..nothing. Just to make its clear. That's all." Anna gave an awkward smile. She felt really awkward and weird but knowing that these two has already asked her to do a weird task like babysitting a doll makes her less surprised. _ **Remember Anna. They're still mourning and sad. This is just another way they cope with it. Keep quiet and smile. Make them happy!**_ Anna assures herself.

George sighed and nodded. "Alright, then. If that's all, I think our car has arrived." A black car parked right in front of their house and horn. George carry the suitcase and walks towards the car while Celine hugs Anna one last time. Then, she whispers in Anna's ear, "Promise me you will take care of him, sweetheart. He has you now and you are all he needs. Forever."

Anna's body shivers at her words and she quickly step back slowly. Celine smiles and walks towards the car too. The back door was open and Charlie offer his hand from the car towards Celine for her to enter. Before the car drove away, both wave to Anna and left a sad smile.

Anna sighed and turn towards the house. She stares at it from top to bottom and all she had in mind was how alone she may be. At least that's what she thought. At first.

* * *

As soon as she enters, she makes sure to keep all her bags, clothes and things tidy up neatly before helping to sweep the house for it does seems like it never been swept before from the look of the dust puffed up every time she uses the broom. Then she starts tiding up the room to make sure it's more spacious and remove any white clothes that cover some of the furniture and dust it nicely.

The big house took hours before Anna was satisfied with how it looks, at least the living room and her bedroom of course so she finally sat on the couch while leaning her head on the side, feeling so tired. She realized that the bulb of chandelier on top of her doesn't work so she made a note to buy one later if she ever goes to the local store. She shivers at the thought of living there at night without any light.

Luckily the bathroom and her bedroom was fine. There are slightly used candle sticks on the cabinets that she may use but she rolled her eyes knowing that it won't be any good. Darkness was her number one fear and without any ounce of light brighten up near her, she would faint or hyperventilate. It's true.

The experience she once gone through as a kid definitely bring a toll on her that anything or anyone could take you, hurt you or even scare you in the dark and there is nothing you can do because you can't see them. This fears were brought during her attack and she has brought it with her till now.

Anna then bring her tired feet to the bathroom and showered, making sure to get rid of any sweats and dust smudging her skin. The warm water felt heavenly on the cold day even though she did sweat a bit and once she finishes, she walks outside, wearing only a towel covering her body from her chest to her thigh.

She sat on the bed and stare at the room around her. It was neat and clean Her bed was huge filled with pillows and a thick floral blankets that laid on it. The rest like the drapes, the cupboards, wall and ceiling was dark brown.

Anna slumped her back on the bed and many things ran in her thoughts. She started to hesitate about living there. It was a big house and many things happen here that leave her feeling slightly chills. Maybe it was her guilt for surviving the tragedy or what, she has no clue.

However, she remembers the sad look in George and Celine's eyes and her heart aches at the pain they felt. She knows how it feels to lost the person you love and she felt it twice in her life. She was the only one they've asked help from and Anna doesn't have the heart to disappoint them. _**How hard can it be**_? She thought to herself.

Once the couple is back, she can leave. Might not be this soon but at least she was able to do something for them after all the kindness they once pour on her as a child. Anna sighed. All she really needs to worry now was not about living in the house alone but what does she have to do with the doll. Yeah, it was cute when she was young but now, it seems slightly creepy. Before her thoughts wander again, too far, tiredness washed over her and her eyes slowly closed as she dwell into a deep sleep.

* * *

An hour passed as she slept on the bed. Her soft snores fill the quiet room. As there was no one there, at least in the state of being awake. The huge dark figure walks towards her slowly. His eyes were captured by the lovely, lush body lying on the bed. The lower part of the towel scrunched higher to her creamy thighs and her breast was mashed to look tempting and soft on the pillow. The sight in front of him fills him with wonder. How can such beautiful creatures actually exist?

He could not control himself from touching the curls on the golden strand that spread out on the white pillow. His fingers gently comb the end of her hair and he held it up so that he could breathe her scent deeply. She smells of vanilla and cinnamon. Both of his favorite things to savor.

Her moan makes him step back just a little, fearing she would be awake. His worries not fearing she would see him but his worries were for her tiredness after finish cleaning his house. He knew from the redness of her hand and a few small cuts on her hand was caused by the splinter Anna had to dealt with while moving the firewood's to the fireplace. She was exhausted.

When he gently touched the longest of cut, she moans and her brow was scrunched. He winced listening to her in pain and he was mad.

It does sound absurd for worrying about such little things like a small cut but he has sworn never to let anything and just a.n.y.t.h.i.n.g to hurt her. He has never breaks his promise.

He knew the pain as a child growing up within the walls of the house so well and for his precious to felt it too bothers him. Well, at least it was only lightly swollen and redness and there seems to be no blood so it makes him calm, a bit.

He leans closer to her cheek and whisper, _"_ You've come home, Anna. You're mine now. No one will hurt you anymore. I will protect you. If anyone tries to take you from me and hurt you again, I will kill them, Anna. I will make them suffer. You will never leave my side again. I promise."

* * *

"… _I promise."_ A small whisper causes Anna to awake but when she turns her head, no one was there. Not a single soul was in her room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and frowned.

 _ **What was that?**_

Anna hears a small tap from her window and see the long branches from the tree next to her bedroom causes it. She sighed and assure herself that it was just her dream from the sound of the tapping.

When she stands and walk towards the wardrobe, she fell on the floor. Her heart almost stops seeing Brahms the doll on the floor where she accidentally kicks him. Again she turns her head left to right and see no one. She could've swear Brahms the doll was in his own room and why he's here, it scares her.

Anna rubbed her forehead with a sigh. _**Maybe I took him with me just now. That's why he's here. Come on, Anna. Would you stop being a scaredy-cat? It's just a doll. What can it do?**_

Anna looks at the clock on the wall and see that it's almost seven. Most shops are almost or already closed since this side of neighborhood only has three groceries store. At least one of them opens 24-hours so she planned to buy some snacks, finger food and other meals she can get her hands on.

Anna stands and walks to her wardrobe and took out a grey yoga pants and a long sleeve white sweater with a black plain bra and panties. After putting it on. She grabbed her purse and keys, and leave the house. It's been a long day and it seems like the day is going to be longer than she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, I really want to say thank you to all those wonderful reviews that everyone has kindly wrote. It may not be much but knowing that there are those who appreciate this story and even pm me to let me know that you indeed love this story is beyond me. Thank you so much. Just each and every one of you, I thank you very much and I promise that this story will be a blast and you'll love it as much as I do, despite how busy I am..hehehe..Chaw 4 now**

 **P.S : Smut scene ahead. Be warned!**

* * *

It was late in the evening when Anna was in a tool shop where she is buying some bulbs for some of the room in the house. As she waits for the worker to look for what she wants, she just stares around the old shops which was filled with all kinds of materials like screw cabinets, woods on the side, pipes, hoses, you named it. It was packed. About two to three people was there checking out things while three teenagers who wore school uniforms was staring at her, smirking with a gleam in their eyes.

Anna rolled her eyes and lean her backs on the counter. Maybe it's the way her sweater actually fits her skin perfectly like a glove or the looseness of her sweat pants but also accentuate her ass that makes them look. Nevertheless, the way they actually stare at her with a grin bothers her. The last time a person looks that way at her, causes her to go through hell and she has scars on her back to prove it.

Sure they look as young as her, maybe the same age even but they were taller and bigger, clearly able to hurt her or some sort.

Anna sighed, she knows it was in the past. Why her thoughts went there, she has no clue and she knows she was just tired and her imagination got the best of her. When the worker came and prepare the item she needs, he puts them in a paper bag and thank Anna. Anna paid for her things and quickly walked out the store, passing the three boys.

As Anna walks down the sidewalk, she turns to see the boy was walking behind her and won't stop snickering about her so she walks faster. The day was getting dark and Anna was starting to get nervous. Her car which she borrowed from Abigail wasn't far from here. Since her car was the only one left at the parking lot nearby, she cursed herself for ever coming there that late.

When Anna did arrive at her car, she quickly grabs open the back door and throw the filled paper bag inside. She was about to open the driver's door but it was slammed back and she felt hard, tall chest flattened hers. She looked up and her eyes was staring at a pair of green eyes that gleam with arrogance. The other two surrounds her. She froze.

"You're new here. What's your name, beautiful?" The one in front of her asking.

Anna kept quiet. Her body went cold.

"Come on. We just want to be friend with you. You're really gorgeous looking." The one next to her says and about to grip her arm. Anna pushed him roughly as she breathes hard.

"Don't touch me, please. Don't you nice boys got to go home by now? It's late and I just want to leave." Anna spoke but her voice quivers as the fear that once flooded her slowly seeping in.

"Got a beautiful voice though, right guys. Makes you want to hear more and how does it sound like in a higher tune." The one in front of her spoke. His chest was pushing hers hard and Anna felt like her heart was about to burst out from her chest, and not in a romantic or good way. The boy or rather, man in front of her was huge with a slightly rounded belly and he definitely seems like the bullying kind.

"Please let me go. I just want to go home." Anna cried and when she turns towards the door, the boy next to her pulled her hand roughly until she cried in pain.

"Not yet, sweetie. You see, Adam here has a fucking bad day. Detention kind of put his mood sour and pretty thing like you can help to brighten him up. Asses like you make all things better, right Adam?"

The guy name Adam grinned towards Anna and his hands curled around her hips. Anna panicked and pushed them as hard as she could. The boys retaliate by pressing their grip hard causing her to groan in pain. When the one on her right was about to raise his hand to hit her, Anna quickly closes her eyes, awaiting the blow but it never came.

She hears a clicking sound.

She opens her eyes and saw the three boys that corners her was moving further away and they were shivering. Anna turn to see a man, standing in front of him in a grey jeans and a tank top that tightens on his clearly broad muscle.

"Where's your balls now, boys?"

The man spoke in a gruff voice. His stood with his jet black, shaggy hair that reach above his neck in a clean cut and has a five o'clock shadow. His nose looked slightly crooked as if it was broken in the past and his green eyes, it was dark and broody. He was an attractive man yet a dark aura surrounds him.

"C…come one, man. We we're just ki..dd..ing. We didn't m..mm..ean any harm." They boy with glasses spoke.

The mysterious man grinned and step in front. "You're funny you know that. Bothering this young lass. Acting like you're the big shot here. Let me remind you boys, this isn't secondary school. You mess with anyone here; I'll make sure the bullets get into your fucking thick head. Maybe you'll be smarter before thinking of doing any of this bullshit again, you got me?"

The three nodded fast. When the men wave his hand signaling the boys to leave, they ran quickly almost stumbling and pushing each other aside.

Anna who was leaning towards the driver's door sighed. She felt at ease and her hand rub her chest to calm her heart that was beating fast. The man walks closer towards Anna. She steps back noticing him still holding his gun. He notices it as well and raised his hand to assure her he meant no harm.

"Take it easy, love. Was only trying to save you. Besides." He slowly lower down the guns and press the trigger. Anna jumped in shock yet she noticed that there wasn't any sound or shots being fired. The gun was empty.

The hauntingly handsome stranger grinned. "It wasn't loaded." Anna sighed and lean towards the car to catch her breath.

"T..thank you. I, I was so sc..scared." She whispers.

He stares at her silently, then saying. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new in town?"

Anna looked up to him and fear still gripped her. She quickly pushed her hair behind her ear and get in the car while saying, "I'm sorry. I really need to leave now."

Before the mysterious man can say something, Anna's car already leaves the scene. He shook his shoulder and stare around him to see a black purse lying on the ground. He bent down to retrieve the purse. For a second he wonders whether he should open it to see what's inside but curiosity fills him of the beautiful girl.

Once he unzips the purse, he stares at the contents in it like the cash and cards on each compartments. None of it pique his interest until he sees her license card and his eyes widen.

His hand shivers and tears fill his eyes but a smile lit his face. He lifts his head towards the road where the car just drove away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" He says repeatedly.

"It can't be! No fucking way!"

He falls on his knees. "It's you. You've came back. You've really came back. "

The mysterious man laughed hysterically on the ground and pushed his knees together, looking like he was cowering as his eyes was the only one visible at the darkness of night. He grinned.

"Things will be so much interesting this time, Lilliana. Years I've waited for this moment. You have no idea what I have planned for you. My sweet, sweet, Lilliana."

* * *

 _Anna open her eyes and find herself in a dark room. She was lying on a bad and she herself was wearing a silky, white dress with spaghetti straps that hugs her body beautifully. She looks around her and felt the hair on her skin stands. She was scared. The room was so dark and she knows what creepy things would crawl to attack her._

 _Anna was about to stand when she hears a sound in front of her. The sound of people stepping towards her was getting louder but it was a gentle sound._

 _The sight in front of her makes her speechless. A man, certainly a man with a worn out loose jeans wearing a green knitted cardigan and white, plain, slightly dirty shirt was standing in front of her. The man was so huge and intimidating. Anna could see every parts of his body yet his face was unseen. His face was dark, shadowed by the darkness of the room._

 _Anna was supposed to be scared. Fear supposed to crept up her bones like a glue but she didn't feel any of that. Somehow, she felt safe. Protected and at peace seeing his huge arms at his side. However, feeling scared, only because she doesn't understand what was going on kept her on the bed, frozen._

 _The man takes a steps towards her. Once his knees fall on the bed, their eyes were looking directly at each other. His gray eyes look so familiar and the weird thing is, she can't see his face but only of his somehow glowing eyes. She was about to say a word when his hand curled around her waist._

 _He hugged her. He hugged her tight._

 _His warmth wrapped around her small body. Anna froze. Then, she felt his body shivers and a small strangled cry come out of him._

" _You're here. You've came back for me."_

 _The man with no face said. Somehow, the touch of his skins to her was so familiar so she rubbed his back, shushing him as she would to a kid._

 _Suddenly, before she was about to come up with a word, she felt her body being pushed gently to lay on the bed. The man with no face was staring at her and their breath was only an inch apart. Anna 's body trembled and her mouth parted as her tongue wet her lips. Then, he presses his lip to hers._

" _Uhhhhh. Mmmmh."_

 _Anna gasped and her mind was shouting, telling her that it was wrong yet her body. Oh, her body betrays her greatly. She tries to push his chest away from her but he was too strong. Anna moaned softly as his tongue glides towards her lips and gently enters her mouth as she opens her lip._

 _He digs in deeper and his tongue tangled with hers just so he can taste more of her sweet essence. Her mind was blank and her body felt so weak. He even tastes amazing and he smelt of masculinity and woods. Somehow both scent just match perfectly together and she can't help but wanting more. His hand was cupping her head and as she makes small mews, he pressed her head harder towards his and pulls her hair gently, she groaned in pleasure._

 _When his hand glides gently on her body and cupped her breast, Anna can't help but grip his back shoulder and pulls him closer to her chest. Making her whimper. His lips left hers and she moans at the loss of heat. She could hear his soft chuckles. Refusing to disappoint her, he presses hot kisses on her shoulders, chest and slowly her hand that was cupping his thick curls guide him lower._

" _P…please."_

 _She had no idea how much she wants it but she knows that she may die if those small kisses stop. It felt so good with his fingers gently squeezing her breast and one of his finger circle her left nipples until it hardened. Everything felt too much. Everything felt overwhelming. How can such large yet soft fingers and a pair of lips could bring her so much pleasure?_

" _M... more. Please. I want more." She pleaded._

 _Everything felt beautiful. Oh so beautiful until the man sat up and what Anna saw next cause her heart to drop and a loud wailed escaped her lips._

 _In front of her was a nightmare. The devil. The monster who haunts her ever since she was just a little girl. An actual Mr. Darbins with his face, bloodied and half burned was smiling at her. Anna cried loudly and tears flows along her cheek._

" _L..let me go! Please let me go!"_

 _She screamed in fear but his boney, bloodied finger was holding her hand tightly. Anna shook her hand hard but nothing could release the vile touch of her attacker off of her hand._

" _I let you escaped once." He gritted through his broken teeth's that was covered with blood._

" _I won't let you escape twice, my sweet Anna."_

 _His face push closer towards her neck and she felt his teeth biting her skin hard. Nothing could help her when the monster of her childhood was facing her again and his tongue dangled from his lip. Wet, bloodied and burnt, licking his way on her cheek and she felt like dying._

 _Anna won't stop crying and screaming. Her fear grew when the room she was in earlier became the same room she was attacked as a child. The walls were on fire and she looked down in fear to her dress that was ripped and bloodied. She begged for help. For her mother, her father but most of all, for the boy that once pledged to protect her. She wanted it to stop. She begs for it to stop. In the end, her pleas remain unanswered and all was lost…_

* * *

The sound of alarm bell ringing. Anna woke up with a screamed. She panted loudly and hugged herself. She looked aside and wipe the sweat on her face and tears that wet her cheek. Even though she was awake, the fear that haunts her dreams causes her to stare at her room clearly from left to right. Hyperventilating. Definitely the best way to describe what she goes through right now.

Feeling relief that she was truly safe in her room and it was all just a dream, she relaxed and sighed nervously. She stares outside of her window. The cold morning breeze plus the thick warm blanket felt like heaven to her skin despite her traumatic dream.

As she placed her feet to the floor, Anna's thoughts drift back to the nights where she almost got assaulted. She hugged her body and shivers for a moment. During the attack, Anna actually felt like thousands of bugs crawling down her bodies and no matter how hard she slapped them away, they won't budge.

Thank God the stranger that came to her last night save her. She felt guilty for leaving him quickly without saying her gratitude. If it wasn't for him, she could've been …

Anna shook her head, trying to get rid of her fear away. Then, she stood up and walks toward the bathroom to freshen herself up before starting her day peacefully.

…

Breakfast. The most important meal of the day. Who are she to complain? Once Anna's finish prepping up, she went to the kitchen to fix herself some food. Thank God the kitchen and new mini fridge was filled with groceries that she bought last night. Quickly she prepares some scrambled eggs, fried crispy bacon and French toast as well as a mug of coffee. Such warmth feels like heaven. Indeed, it was. Pure satisfaction.

After placing everything on the table, Anna sat down and notice that it was so silent. She was all alone and it hits her. Brahms's doll. The doll she was supposed to babysit is all alone in his room. Anna puts down her utensils and sighed.

Annoyance filled her, thinking about having to treat the doll like a human. Sure, she does feel sympathetic towards the doll and how it actually has a special meaning, even role in the couple's life. Only that thought keeps her doing what she has promised to do.

Anna walks towards the hallway to reach Brahms room. However, once she stands outside of his door, she froze. Her head was filled with her childhood memories. Laughter beams from the room she once had spent her time in.

Anna shook her head and slowly turn the knobs of the door to enter Brahms's room. Once she stood there, Anna stare at the room and notice how dim it was. The curtains were closed and the design of the room look so gloomy and dark. She turns towards the bed and saw the doll staring back at her and chills ran down her spine.

Anna sighed and walks toward the bed to pick him up before leaving the bedroom. Once they arrived at the kitchen, Anna placed the Brahms doll on the chair across the table. Seeing that his part of the table was empty, Anna decide to return to her seat and ready to eat. Along her meal, she stares back at the doll that was staring at her. Right there, Anna realized that she had just broken two of the rule that was given to her.

First, she had forgotten to feed him and just now, she left him alone.

After finishing her meal, Anna stood up and went to the sink to wash her dish. When she was wiping the table, Anna felt uncomfortable with the way the doll stare at her. For that, Anna decide to fill a glass with orange juice and a couple of toast which she placed on the table in front of the doll.

She whispers to herself.

"I don't know what's the significance of this and why it is done. All I know is Celine and Andrew has been doing this for years. I promise I won't forget to do it but try give me some times to be used to it." Anna giggled for a while. She squats down to stare at the doll in its bluish-grey eyes.

"You were so cute back then, I suppose. If not, I wouldn't be playing with you, won't I? I know it's been years but I promise that I'll try to get used to seeing you. You're not that bad too, you know? I loved you once, I know I will love you again."

It was silent and Anna chuckled softly, "Look at me. Talking to a doll. Even feeding food to must be out of your mind, Lilliana."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the gate's alarm rang from the outside and went to check it out. so Anna decide to walk outside to see. She was surprised, looking at his unexpected visitor.

There, right on the other side of the gate was the mysterious man who had helped her last night. He was about to rang another bell but stopped when he noticed Anna was there. A grinned was formed.

"Hello there, sweetheart. I believe we've met last night."

"We…did? I mean, yeah, we did. What are you doing here, sir?"

The man who wore a collared t-shirt and grey jean tilted his head, frowning with a smile on his face.

"You don't seem happy to see me, sweetheart. Not to sound arrogant and all but I did save your life. If you're scared of me, don't be. I can assure you that I mean you no harm."

Anna suddenly realize how rude she was being by still letting the man stand on the other side of the gate and never expressing her gratitude at all. Without any moment to spare, she walks towards the lock of the gate and open it with a key.

"I'm so, so, sorry sir. I don't know what came up to me. Please excuse me for being rude. I guess last night really did, you know, put a toll on me." Anna released a nervous laughter.

When the man enters and stood right in front of her, standing a couple of inch taller, Anna gulped nervously and the man look down at her with a grinned.

"It's fine sweetheart. Anyone would be nervous after being harassed by those goons. "

Anna nodded but something clicked in her mind and she steps away from him.

"Wai..wait. How did you know I lived here?"

The man raised his eyebrow in a surprised look. He quickly pulls a black purse from the back of his pocket and hand it to her.

"I believe this is yours. You drop it at the parking lot, last night. I, um took a peek in it. I swear I did not take any money from there but I had to find a way to give it back to you."

"Thank you but I'm pretty sure there's nothing in my purse that insinuate I lived here." Anna asked, frowning at him.

The man chuckled looking at her serious face and said.

"Like I said, there's nothing for you to be scared off. From your accent, I figure you aren't local so I just asked around and I was told that Mrs. White granddaughter just came from the US. It is a small town here we lived in, sweetheart so finding a beauty like you with such sexy accent wasn't so hard." He nodded his eyebrow trying to look cheeky.

Anna can't help but giggled at his words. She was relieved that he wasn't as dangerous as she had thought of him at first. He seems like a decent man, actually. Somehow, her laughter makes the man smiled so he held up his hand.

"My name is Josiah McKnight. And you are?"

Anna shook his hand and said.

"I'm Lilliana White. I am so grateful with your help last night. Thank you very much Mr. McKnight. I do apologize though for leaving so sudden. I was…. terrified actually."

Her voice whispered at the last sentence. Josiah noticed this and gently put his hand in her shoulder in a caring gesture.

"It's fine, Lilliana. Everyone would feel that way. There is nothing to be ashamed off."

She nodded and he continued.

"Oh, by the way, it's Joey, actually."

"P..pardon"

"I mean, just call me Joey. There's no need for Mr. McKnight. McKnight is my grand-dad. Joey would be fine, Lilliana."

"Oh, okay, Joe. And you don't have to call me Lilliana. It's just Anna."

"Anna it is then." He chuckles softly. Joe then stare behind her and said.

"So, you're living in the Heelshire mansion now, do you? I thought those couples still lived here?"

Anna turned towards the mansion and turn back to him.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire had a trip to go too so I was entrusted to babysit the house and, uh, something else." Anna decided to skip the doll part.

"That's great, then. You're sure a small bit like you can handle this big house? I don't mind lending a hand or two, you know?"

Anna smiled, "Yeah. It's fine. It wasn't horrible to begin with so it's fine. Only a small fixing would do the trick. Not too much of a chore actually. Um, Joey. I would be happy to invite you in but I'm not sure if it's alright to bring someone into the house. I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire would appreciate that. I apologized."

Joe shook his head and said, "It's fine. I understand. I also have quite a bit of stuff to do so I have to leave now. But, I do hope we can meet soon though, Anna?"

He smiled at her, causing Anna to blush. Joe does seem to be a handsome and a very attractive man so she nodded.

"I would love that too, Joe."

Joe nodded.

"Alright then, if you'll excuse me. I think it's time for me to leave. We'll meet again, sweetheart. You can count on it."

He grinned at her and walks outside the gate towards his huge motorbike. He sat on it, put on his helmet and turn to her, waving before drove away. After Joe left, Anna sighed and a blush crept up her face. She doesn't know why she felt that way but she can't help to find the man oh so, attractive and funny as well as mysterious at the same time. Thinking about a date or a meeting with him seems to redden her face even more so she rubbed her cheeks and closed the gate before walking back towards the house in a glee. It was a beautiful day after all.

* * *

He was hiding inside the walls and the sight in front of him through the holes drove him insane. His nails clawed down the walls. Even though splinters were digging into his skin, the only pain he felt in his body was his heart.

He doesn't know why he felt so mad. She was his. Only his and no one touch what is his. The anger that he felt was the same anger he once goes through as a kid when the madman tried to hurt Anna. Moreover, he was angry at Anna.

 _How could she allow that man to touch her hands? It was his to touch and his to hold. Only him. Why can't she see that? Why can't she understand it_? He thought to himself. Was it because she's all free to be wherever she is that she decides to let anyone and just anyone, to hold her? To speak to her? Protect her?

Yes, he heard what the man name Josiah or Joey said. Sure, he was thankful for what the man had did but how dare he took his responsibility? He was Anna's protector. Anna's savior and Anna's friend. His one and only friend. His love.

He gritted his teeth, anger consumed him for he couldn't bear to see his Anna to look at another man the same way she had once look at him. Tears wet his cheeks at the disappointment he felt.

He realized now that the only thing left to do is to remind Anna who she truly belongs too. Anna need to learn that there is only one man that can exist in her life as her friend and her companion. _Only him! Him! Him!_

He smirked and stare through the holes at Anna who was walking towards the house with a smile on her face. Soon the smile will be erase from her cheek. The only way for the smile to be there again is only by him. She will only do so for him and nothing else. They will both share the same happiness, sadness, anger, pain and fear again. The both tasted the same emotion and feelings yet the only one who remains with it was him. Anna has forgotten what it feels like to be in the dark when the dark has already become his home. Maybe that's why it was easy for her to be near to anyone who wish to be close to her.

He shook his head with his nose scrunched. No more. No more will she be friendly as she was just now. Tis' the time for punishment. She will understand soon enough.

 _ **Soon, Anna. You will learn that you belong to me. Only me. You've promised and I won't let you forget that promise.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at the Heelshire Mansion. Anna turn to the sky and see that the sun has beginning to set. She closes the 'Peter Pan' book she held in her hand and put her feet on the ground. She stretched her body after lying so long on the hammock. Luckily there was two tree that situated near to each other at the left side of the mansion so Anna knows that she won't feel bored just sitting at the house. It was a whole lot easier setting up the hammock that way.

Anna turn to her side to see the Brahms doll sitting on a small rocking kiddy chair just by the side of the tree that holds the top of the hammock. She smiles to it and brush the doll's hair. It was smooth and it surprise her since the doll has been living here for years. Perhaps older than her too.

Anna turn her gaze towards the old original copy of Peter Pan in her hand and memories of her giving it to Brahms when they were a child making her heart aches. Anna found the book in the small box she once gave to Brahms as a present in his room. It was under the bed and it amazes her how the hard cover and the pages was still in a good condition. It was supposed to be rotten or fill with spots or eaten by bugs but no. The book was in the exact, perfect shape and condition it was in when she gave to Brahms as gift.

Anna took the liberty of taking the book out of the box, wanting to read it for her spare time. Then, she remembered how the box also once contain a porcelain mask each for her and Brahms but the box was now empty. _**Who could've took it?**_ She thought to herself. _**Must've been misplaced by Brahms back then or by his parents**_. She shrugged her shoulder and left with the book.

The sky was getting dark so Anna hold the book and carry Brahms doll with her as they walk inside the house.

* * *

After done making dinner for herself and of course Brahms doll himself, Anna cleaned up the kitchen and walks towards her bed room with Brahms doll laying on the bed. She took off her clothes and step into the bathroom where she filled the bathtub with warm water and bubble bath gels.

Stepping inside the warm tub right after pulling the curtain felt like heaven. Her slightly aching feet and back after keeping the house clean felt nice and she just lay there with her hair tied in a messy bun. She closed her eyes as she leans her back on the tub, falling asleep.

Without her noticing, a huge dark figure clouded the bath curtain, standing behind it for a moment then leaves quietly.

* * *

As Anna was sleeping peacefully in the tub, the dark figure sneak into her room and stare at her bed. He walks slowly towards the bed and sat on it, caressing the duvet, right on the place where Anna soft body would lie. He slowly lies on the bed and held the sheet to his chest, taking a huge whiff of the sweet scent, so inviting and warm. He could feel a painful ache down his body, his breeches getting tight with his shaft, pushing on it.

He couldn't understand why his body would react like that but he knows it only happens when she is near or when he could feel her physically or mentally. That was how much Anna's herself affects him and he couldn't believe it, he like it so much. The scent was at its strongest when she came to this home and every inch of the walls smells of her and he didn't understand why.

Was it love? Was this what his parents go through when they were together?

Flashes of memory as a child swam through his thoughts and it was a good one. He remembers as a child when he was playing with his toys in the living room, he heard his parents laughing at the kitchen. He ended up sneaking there and spied at his parents being lovey-dovey with his mother sitting on the table and his father standing in between her legs.

He remembers he scrunched his eyes at the view as he stares at his parents kissing and stealing kisses.

" _George, my love. You have to stop doing that or else we'll be caught."_

" _Come on, my love. Just little bit. Let me have you in my arms for a moment and I'll be okay."_

His mother giggled and says.

" _You are so precious, George but you really have to stop being so cheeky before our son caught us like this. We're not as young as we are before, if you've noticed."_

" _Old? Are you saying we are no longer as young and wild as we were before, my love? I can show you how fine my body is even at this age if you want too."_ George says placing feathery kisses right on her neck and cheeks. Celine laughed and tries to pushes him away gently and playfully.

This causes him to giggled, thus making both his parents turn to him and smiling. George came up to him and carry him, walking back towards his wife who reward his chubby cheeks with a kiss.

" _Told you we'd get caught."_ Celine says to George who was smirking beside her.

" _I don't mind getting caught like this all the time, love. Especially by my big boy over here."_ He tickled him.

" _One-day son, you'll find a girl who will capture your heart just like how your mother captures mine. Wait till we caught you with her and I'm looking forward to your excuse later, as a young man."_

Celine frowned and slapped George's arm.

" _Ouch, you know I'm right love. Like father and son, don't you think?"_

Celine shook her head smiling.

" _I just hope my boy not as cheeky as you, my love. He's a gentleman and I raise him that way."_

George smirked and turn to his son, _"Don't worry son. If you're anything like me, I'm sure your girlfriend would be glad having you around. I raise a man, love and my boy will be a man, just like his father. Loving his wife and family so much it hurts."_

" _I want to be like papa, mama." The little boy says and smiled._

George chuckled, "Sure you do, son. Sure you do."

He takes his wife and son in a big hug, laughing at each other.

Coming back to reality, he slowly sat up on the bed and shook his head. His heart aches and tears wet his cheeks. Everything, the smile, the laughter, the precious moment he once had with the people he loved, all taken away in just one night, by one man. One monster. Truly horrible monster.

The vile man that makes his vein pop out and his hand in a fist. Because of that man, he himself look like a monster and his Anna end up carrying scars on her back, marking her soft skin. Looking back at how Anna was friendly with the stranger at the gate this morning makes him angry.

That's the thing about Anna, he adores and hate at the same time.

She's kind. Too kind and she trust easily.

Yes, she was doubtful when Darbins smiled at her and wanted to get near her but believing he was just a lonely old man, she wasn't cautious of her surrounding, causing him to capture and torture her.

Well, that's going to stop. Anna need to learn just how dangerous the world is. Just like him, trapped in the house for years, she will learn to be fearful of the world outside her and she won't have anywhere else to go but him.

He smirked at that thought. Having his Anna close to him and him holding her in his arms would be priceless. He stood up and left her room, making his way back slowly towards the bathroom she was in. He pushes the slightly a jar door gently, hoping she wouldn't notice.

As he steps closer towards the tub and pulled the curtain, he realised that she was asleep. He stood near the tub without making a sound and squat down the floor, having his face only a few inches from her tilting on the side of the tub.

She moaned in her sleep and a small frown paint her face. He can't help but feel sad and the pain she must've gone through that it even haunts her in her sleep. What was it that makes his beautiful angel scared and sad.

He gently guides his fingers on her smooth hair, across her cheek and along her pink lips. He smiles seeing how she wasn't a bit disturb by his touch. She must be so tired. He ends up sitting on the floor for a moment and cross his arm on the side of the tub, staring at her with a smile on his lip.

How grateful he was with God that she was his and only his. It did annoy him that she still doesn't understand that but it didn't matter. She will learn that soon as he teaches her in a moment. Sure, he never wanted to put fear in her eyes but it was the only way she would learn. Things he would do later does trouble him but it will worth it in the end. He just knows that. His Anna will truly learn.

He stands a little and place a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her smile in her sleep.

 **"You are mine, Anna. I won't let anyone hurt you. No one can take you away from me. Even if I have to kill everyone just to have them stay away from you, it would not matter to me."**

Her eyes were moving and he finish his words, whispering near her ear, **"I will make you happy and nothing will get in my way. This I promise you, Anna. My Anna, my sweet, sweet Anna."**

…

… _my sweet, sweet, Anna.._

Anna's eye was wide open when he hears a whisper next to her. But as soon as she was able to get a good view of the bathroom, there was no one there but her. She stares at every inch of the room and again, no one was there and she noticed the door was shut.

She frowned at what was going on but a smile crept up her lips as she reminisces the soothing voice that she heard earlier. She hugs her chest and tilts her head with a smile. What was it, she had no idea. Was it an Angel? Maybe but for now, nothing fills her mind but peacefulness and safe haven. Something she has been yearning for so long. Wouldn't it be good if this feeling would last forever? Only time would tell, though. Now, she just wants to relax and hopefully, a good glass of wine she had just bought will do the trick after she finish cleaning herself.

Sadly, she didn't aware the nightmare that awaits her as soon as she steps outside. Time for her lesson to start.


	9. Chapter 9

After finish drying herself in the bathroom, Anna wrapped her body with a towel and untied her hair which falls smoothly down her back with stronger and bigger, beautiful curls at the end. Anna stare at her reflection from the huge mirror situated right behind of the door. She remembers the time when she was still spending some time at the Heelshire Mansion as a child.

The mirror was huge, tall and in rectangular shape. She remembers how small her body was since her height only reached about a quarter of the mirror but now, she is already three quarter of the height of the mirror. So many changes have become of her for the past 10 years. She looked at her bare face and notice how mature she has become though her face still holds the youth of a teenager, something that her body refuse to change. Anna thought that by years, her look would have totally change like how her teen friends at school did but she still has the child-like demeanor she once did as child, playing in the mansion.

The only different thing that had change was her dark blue eyes how it actually became bigger and lighter in colour with her thicker lashes but still the same shape as it was before and her lips, poutier and cherry-ish colour, like her mother and no more was her cheek as chubby as an eight-year-old. It became much slimmer.

Not to mention now her body has gone through huge changes which makes her blush. She parted her towels a bit as she stares at her bare body in the mirror. She sees at her once flat chest blossom into her own pair of breast that was a little bit over a handful and the colour of her nipples become a deeper shade of cherry like her lips. She noticed how out of all her friends in school, she was an early bloomer and the boys at school noticed it too. Countless of attempts was pushed at her yet not once has she found the right one she wants to spend her time with. An effect she has bring along her since that nightmare.

Her tummy stays flat though but her hips did outgrow a bit, making her butt fuller and rounder which she would receive compliments from bunch of her friends that says how people would pay thousands of dollars to have what she has. She blushed at that thought and shook her head while covering her body.

Though her body certainly goes through changes growing up, just a glance at herself, she doesn't see any different unless she or other people would look at her hard enough. Till then, she was just the same old Lilianna that love to read books and enjoy peaceful heartwarming atmosphere, like his once beloved Brahms was.

As she steps outside and walking towards the hallway, the light at the end of the hallway suddenly closed and her feet stops. She frowns. She could've sworn she just changed the bulb yesterday and it was alright. Before she could take another step, the next light in front of her also closed and she stops. _**Dark, it was getting dark.**_

The lights in front of her suddenly shut one by one and darkness floods the room she was in now. She clutches the towel in her chest tighter as her heart beat fast. Her breathing becomes harder and she think she might even hyperventilate. All of a sudden, the light starts from the spot she was in turn on followed by the other.

Anna sigh in relief. When she thought that it was over, the final light in front of the end of the hallway, right next to her room was switched on and she froze. Brahms doll was at far end of the hallway, sitting on the floor and looking straight at her. It wasn't and never been there a moment ago but now it is.

Her heart beat so fast that it feels like it was going to burst out of her chest. Things get spookier as she heard a loud creaking sound behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. Anna keeps on looking from where that sound was coming from but a loud bump in front of her makes her shock. She quickly turns around and fell right where she stands. A choking sound came from her throat as she realized that Brahms' doll is on top of the cupboard just a few inches next to her.

Her feet and her hand was struggling to get away from that spot but her fear escalate when the light was flipping on and off. With a hoarse cry, she ran away from there while clutching her towel tightly. She turns left from the hallway behind her and quickly ran down the staircase. Her feet tripped on the edge of the stairs, making her fell along the stairway. Her body slammed on the floor and she groaned in pain with tears wetting her cheek. She could feel blood slowly running down her forehead and her vision was getting blurry.

Heavy footsteps could be heard from upstairs and even though Anna couldn't see clearly from the pain that slowly surround her thoughts, she was able to identify a huge shadow on the wall upstairs. It sounds like someone is approaching her. Anna used all the strength she has left and crawl away from there. Her feet hurt so badly but nothing could stop her from running away from the mysterious creature or better yet, force that was preying on her!

Everything was so dark and the hallway she was in was darker even. She doesn't even know where she is and her tears won't stop flowing. She wanted to shout and cry so badly but it would only make her attacker knows where she is. She learnt that the hard way last time.

All of a sudden, a bulb at the left hallway lit up. She knew something wasn't right but it was better for her to run towards the light where she can see and maybe protect herself than running around the mansion in darkness.

She quickly walks towards the door where the light shined on and face in front, shivering and panting. She looked around her for a weapon and quickly grabbed the vase on the small table next to her.

"P..please. Who..ever or wh..whatever you are. P..please leave m..me alone! P..please s..stop doing th..is!"

Anna begged, sobbing in pain not only from her wound but in fear of what her attacker might do to her. Her fear escalates the moment the only light that flashes on her closed and she froze. Anna knew that her heart will give out in a matter of seconds so she just closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Louder, heavier footsteps can be heard in the darkness and those steps seems to be heading towards her every second. Her hand was holding the vase directly in front of her, though she knows it might not be that helpful. The sound of that heavy footsteps became closer and closer. As if it was only an inch away from her.

Suddenly, the light turned on. Anna winced at the sudden brightness and cover her eyes. As soon she got a clearer vision, she slowly turns her gaze to her front, readying herself to meet her mysterious attacker. Yet again, her fear terrorized her and thinning her spirit. She almost blacked out at that spot when she saw Brahms doll sitting right in front of her. _Literally right in front of her_ and that was it.

Anna screamed loudly and further backing against the door. Thee door automatically opened just from a slow push and she fell backward on the small, long stairs. Again her back ache so badly and she could feel her leg almost gave up on her as the pain she felt earlier increases.

In tears she looked up all around her and noticed that she ends up in the basement. How grateful was Anna that even though she actually expects the room would be dark, there was a small window right at the corner of the room which actually shines moonlight from the outside, making things though a bit darker but still visible to sight.

Heavy footsteps continue to echo from the top of the stairs and creaking sounds was heard. Anna was so scared, knowing that he or she or whatever creature it is was descending the stairs and going after her so she quickly stands and tries hard to hide.

As she was able to find a spot at the tight spot right in the middle of the old cabinets clutter, she squat and cover her mouth to avoid being detect.

Tears after tears fall on her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the nightmare to end. Prayers after prayers she whispered not only through her lips but inside her thoughts as well but as moments passed, she was starting to doubt her faith and not being found was the only thing that makes her believer. That was how terrified Anna was and only in that moment did she wished she was dead or buried alive because having to go through such nightmarish cat and mouse game and frighten to death would've feel much better.

Anna was able to hear that footsteps in that room, walking around, searching for her. She squeezes her lips shut and pray for the best. Finally, the footsteps sound lighter and further, insinuating that he, she or it was about to leave the room. Anna took that second to sigh softly but a small rat jumped out of nowhere causes her to do the unthinkable.

Anna jumped and screamed. She backs her way out of the small compartment and without her realizing, her back hits a huge raggedy cupboard. She turned around only for it to fall on top of her before all the tins and glass with screwdrivers fell on her too. Though the cupboard doesn't seem to be super heavy and was made light as well as already old, Anna body's was too tired to handle anymore shocks. Thus, she passed out and everything turns black.

 **Finally…** She whispers.

* * *

The dark figure quickly rushed towards Anna who fainted after stacked by the old cupboards and some other objects. He just pushed away everything that was on top of her and gentle tap off any dust scatters on her. Gently, he lifts Anna towards the spacious part of the room and lay her head on top of his lap. Her towel was almost open but he helps her to tighten its fold back, trying hard not to notice the generous curves her body has laid out in front of him.

He takes out a white handkerchief nears him and wipe of the blood that stained her forehead, causing her to winced a little but still unconscious. He also notices that her calf was swollen and guilt washed over him.

He never meant to scares her that much. He knows the horror she has been through before and scaring he like this was the last thing he wish to do but he knows that it was necessary in order to educate her. Though her falling and bleeding was certainly never part of the plan, and for that, he was paying the price of his beloved swollen and bleeding in pain.

Shame fills him. He was very upset. He knows that it never meant to go that way.

He ends up wiping away the black stained n her cheeks and shoulders with sweats covering her body. Even in that situation did she remain lovely with a warm sweet scent radiate from her creamy skin.

God, he wishes he could spend that alone time with her longer but she would be awake soon and his plan would fail! He couldn't do that. It breaks his heart that he has to leave.

In the end, before taking foot out of the room, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gently glide his coarse finger along her cheeks, absorbing the smoothness of her skin. Slowly he placed her head on the floor and stood up, taking a glanced at her sleeping body and left, not before locking the room and taking away the key, setting his next plane in motion.

* * *

A/N: Do leave a review and follow + favourite this story if you want to know out more. Deeply appreciate it Love JD 3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No excuses. I know but i'm in College and its pretty hard to keep up but i will try my hardest. Sorry and enjoy. ;) XOXO JD**

* * *

She could feel her forehead pounding non-stop with her left leg aching heavily. Anna blink her eyes slowly, adjusting to the morning sunlight that shines from the window at the wall. Gently, she raised her body and realized that she wasn't in her room and still wrapped in a towel that look like it has dark stained on it. She looked around her and found herself at the basement and she frowned, didn't know why she was there at the first place.

Feeling the throbbing pain from the swelling on her calf made her winced. Having fear overwhelmed her makes it even harder for her to just sit there so she decided to stand up and limp her way towards the door. Anna tries to twist the knob on the door but it won't budge and no matter how hard she tries to hit the door even with her body, it stays closed. Her body gives out as she falls on the ground and tears flow down her cheek. She hugs her knees to her chest and cried.

Everything that happen, she couldn't' grasp it. She doesn't understand why all of this is happening to her. Was it all Brahms doing? Did he do this to him? But why? She tells herself that he was already dead. And if she remembers correctly, she loved Brahms and Brahms love her. Doesn't he?

Anna tries to convince herself that her attacker last night was a person, a human being but the horror she felt last night, what frightens her even more that the thing that might have disturb her wasn't Brahms but HIM. What if HIM was the one that disturb her? She hugs herself tighter and continue to cry.

She didn't realize how long she had cried until the sound of thunder echoes from the outside. She raised her chin and noticed the small window on the wall in front of her and it gave her hope. Summoning all he strength, she limped her way to the window, hoping to maybe climb her way out or call out for help. Alas, her hopes shattered seeing the window was too high for her and it was impossible to even climb outside seeing her leg was in a bad shape.

Anna then decided to shove the small window with a broom yet her effort was futile as the window was heavily shut and refuse to budge. Slamming the broom aside, she cried for help. Even her voice was getting hoarse from the shouting so she decided to stop and just step away. Her pain, fear and anger consume her. She can't help but slammed on one of the cupboards aside and shove some of the broken chairs near her. Even worse, the sound of her sobbing was drowned by the heavy rain and it makes her even frustrating knowing her plea of help won't be heard.

Anna became disappointed and for a moment, she was about to give up when she hears a sound coming from outside the door. She steps closer to listen carefully.

"Hello, Miss White. Are you there? Hello?"

It was a sound of a man and Anna gasped. With all her strength, she slammed the door, over and over to get his attention.

"Hello! You there! Please, help me! Please open the door. I..I'm trap. Please help me. I'm W..hite. Lilliana White. Please!"

She begs over and over again. Her hope rise when she hears him approaching the door.

Anna backed away and relief washes over her when a man who look about in his middle 20's is standing in front of her.

"Oh God! Are you okay miss? What are you even doing down here? Why is this door even locked? Are you alright?"

The handsome man with blue eyes and dark hair asked.

Anna was limping towards him and seeing as her strength was depleting, she fell on the man who caught her just in time.

"Oh, there, there. I got you. Let me bring you to the living room okay? You can rest on the couch."

The handsome stranger lift her off the floor in a bridal style and slowly bring her to one of the couch in the living room. He gently lay her on the couch and as she tries to sit up, the pain on her leg causes her to wince.

"Slowly, sweetheart. Don't want to see you get hurt. Are you feeling any pain right now? God your forehead is bleeding."

He says while slowly caressing her the side of her wounded forehead.

"It's just my leg. It really hurts. I think it maybe swollen."

HE nodded and move his attention to her leg.

"I hope you don't mind Miss White. I'm only going to see your leg and how bad it is okay? Will you be okay with that?"

Anna nodded. That man slowly holds her calf and examined her leg. He sighed.

"Thank God it's not that bad miss. It does look a little swollen but a small bag of ice can fix it quick. Let me go get some ice and kits with me okay. Don't move an inch. You'll might get hurt again."

He says with a small grinned.

The sound of him rummaging in the kitchen eases Anna's heart knowing that he was close by so her attacker couldn't come to attack her again. She looked around the house for signs of Brahms doll or perhaps Brahms himself. Maybe something else but it doesn't really matter. She was cautious this time.

When the stranger enter the room again, Anna pushed her towel in the middle of her thighs, making sure that any of her private view was closed. He knelt on the floor and start taking out some cotton pad and antibacterial tissue with bunch of plasters placed on the floor. Then, he proceeds to care for her wound on her forehead, small gashes on her body from falling repeatedly as well as having things fell on her at the basement. Luckily, it didn't seem that bad.

Finally, he went back to the kitchen and bring out a small bag which looks like it was indeed filled with ice and gently placed it on her leg. A small gasped released from her mouth and she sighed at the feeling of her swelling starts to numb. The man was nice enough to bring a small wet towel and wipe of the dark stain on her cheeks.

He stops for a moment, just looking into her eyes in a daze. Anna frowned and called out to him.

"S…sir?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and clear his throat.

"Sorry. I was just noticing how beautiful your eyes are. S..sorry, now is a really bad timing to say this. Hmm, I don't see any more wound on your body. Do you still feel any pain anywhere? Should I bring you to a hospital? It's quite far from here actually but I don't mind taking you there if you want too."

Anna jumped from him saying 'hospital' and she quickly shook her head.

"NO! No, no. Y..you don't have to bring me there, sir. I'm f..fine. It's only my leg that hurts. I'm fine. Please don't bring me there."

He frowned at her sudden nervousness and sighed.

"Alright then. If you insist and its Malcolm. Just Malcolm. I'm Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire errand boy. Well more like a man actually and I'm supposed to send one right now. Can you imagine my surprised when I enter and the door wasn't even locked and I noticed some of the things here are broken and all over the place? I really thought someone has come here to rob this place blind, seeing how loaded the Heelshire's are. Please don't call me sir. I don't think I did enough for this country to be called one." He smiled, trying to calm Anna who are still shaky form her ordeal.

"So, before we can start get to know this thing further, why don't you tell me what happen in there earlier?" Anna nodded and sighed.

"I w..was just fi..ished bat..hing last night and the lights I,,it was on and off and s..someone I mean something was trying t..to scare me. Brahmms.. it think.. the doll..it moved..i..i don't know what t..ooo do." She stuttered with fear still clings on her.

Malcolm frown and says, "Are you sure? Maybe someone enter this house and try to scare you, miss White." He gently wipes the dried blood on her forehead.

"It's alright, Miss White. I'll make sure the police know about this. They'll make sure that no good intruders get caught, alright? If you jus_"

"No! Y..you can't tell them. Its, its..its crazy. I know its not just some intruder. i..i swear it was something else. Please, you can't tell them or else they think I am crazy."

"But, Miss White, it is important that they know or.."

"I beg of you Malcolm. Please don't tell anyone. Please!" Anna pleaded him with tears in her eyes.

Malcolm sighed and nodded. He felt so bad for the beautiful lady in front of her. The fear he saw in her eyes aches his heart and at that moment, he was fighting the urge to hug her tightly to his chest, assuring her that she was safe and nothing could hurt her anymore. Thank God he arrived early this morning. When he was told by Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire that someone would come over and take care of the house as well as the Brahms doll, he was looking forward to see her after looking at her picture, showed by Mr. George that an old family friend was coming over.

Living in the Britain countryside, it's unusual to see a beauty like that with huge blue doe eyes that glitters under the lights and golden silky hair that accentuate such delicate and gentle face. Lilianna White was beautiful and Malcolm can't help but be attracted. During this past few days, he wasn't able to visit her and the house to send the daily stuff due to personal matters but now, when he was about too, Liliana got hurt.

Perhaps it was a sign that when Liliana got hurt, he came by and become her knight in shining armor or whatever it is. Liliana in her towel and glisten body certainly didn't help the lower part of his body at all, seeing how attractive and seductive she was despite a few stains here and there with blood and dirt's marred her face and body, she still looks beautiful. Whoever, that tries to enter the house just now, thank God he came fast before the perpetrator could do anything.

Why Liliana won't stop and convince that her attacker wasn't human or not a person do worries him. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't believe him. Maybe it's just her injuries that confuses her or the fact that she was given a task to babysit a doll disturbs her but it'll be fine, especially since he's here.

"Do you want to wash yourself, Miss White? Erm, you _are_ in a towel and perhaps you want to freshen up. I promise I'll just be outside and I won't do anything. I'll make sure no one get to enter and hurt you either, alright?"

Anna nodded though feeling a bit scared. As she tries to stand, her injured foot failed on her and she was about to fall when Malcolm caught her.

"There you go." He says, holding her shoulder.

"Seems like I have to carry you now. Don't worry, miss White. I'll make sure you won't get hurt. Scouts honor, yeah?" He says, grinning, assuring her.

Anna smiled back, "T..thank you and Anna. Just call me Anna."

Malcolm smiled, "Anna. I like that very much."

* * *

Malcolm do stay true to his words. He protected Anna as she showers while he stood outside, making sure no one is able to enter or exit the hallway. As soon as she finishes, Malcolm make sure to help Anna with her clothes and help her stand but he makes sure to respect her privacy and respect her wishes of not catching a glimpse of her nude body. It was hard but a woman as beautiful and sweet like that deserve some respect and he makes sure she receives one too. Why is there anyone trying to terrorize such small creature is beyond him.

As soon as Anna was done, Malcolm brought her to rest on the bed.

"I, uh, brought some groceries for this house actually and since you haven't eaten. You know, sitting at the basement all night, let me fix you up something to eat, alright? You must be starving."

When Malcolm was about to turn, Anna pulled his hand and says,

"You won't leave me won't you?"

Malcolm stare at her with his eyes drooped softly and smiled.

"Of course I won't. I promise that I'll be in the house as long as you want, Anna."

Anna looked away and nodded before ask him a final question.

"Why are you so nice to me? You don't even know me."

Malcolm chuckled and gently smooth his fingers on her cheek, looking at a pair of bluest orbs he ever sees in his life.

"Sweet thing like you should be protected, love. It's just something that a man like me can't help it. You just look, too precious."

He breathes the last word softly and turn back, leaving the room.

Anna mouth was gaped open and peace enveloped her chest knowing that for a moment, she was safe again.

* * *

Leaving the precious lady to rest, Malcolm decided to went down and tidy up some stuff back where he left it from. As he was going down the staircase, Malcolm froze, seeing Brahms's doll sitting on the floor of the bottom of the stairs. He could've swore it wasn't there before for if it is, he and Anna would have noticed it by now.

Malcolm just shook his head and went to the doll, picked it up and stare at its face. Doesn't matter how long he had come by and see the doll, it always gives him the creep seeing the doll was a representation for the old couple dead son. Who wouldn't be? Seeing how life-like the doll looks, it's just weird.

He sighed but as soon he wanted to walk away, he felt something is falling above him and looked up to see a vase falling directing on him. Fortunately, he swerved to the side and able to get away from being slammed on the floor by the huge fine china which is half his height and likely to his weight. Pieces of the vase splattered around as it smashed into dust near him. He stood up slowly with him and Brahms 'doll unharmed but heard a running from the top of the staircase. He looked up but saw nothing Just to make sure, he went back up and saw no one until Anna who was breathing heavily stood in front of him.

"W..what happen? Are you okay?" She asks him, apparently rushed there as soon as heard the loud noise.

Malcolm smile seeing her worrying about him and answers.

"No, no. I'm fine. Almost got slammed by a vase but I'm fine. Must have slipped."

Anna frowned at him.

"But how? Did anyone push it? Was it for m_? Oh my GOD." She covered her mouth and tears fill her eyes.

Malcolm quickly go to her sides and assures her, pushes her hair behind her ear.

"No, No. Please don't cry, love. I'm fine. Seriously. It must have been the wind or I might have accidently got close to it just now, that may be why it was shaky. I'm fine. No one is here and I promise you, no one is in the house and they can't hurt you while I'm around. I'm tougher than I look, alright?"

Anna nodded while wiping her tears. Feeling a bit calmed.

"Now, why don't you continue to rest and let me clean this up. You haven't got much rest, love. Let me be the one to take care all of this. I'll be fine and I want you to be fine too."

Anna looked up at her with her big doe eyes which drives Malcolm crazy.

"Are you sure?"

Malcolm nodded.

"Yes. Go now. Sleep. I'll be fine."

Anna nodded and walked away. Malcolm retuned to the smashed vase at the bottom and looked around. Even though he tries to assure Anna that the vase falls unexpectedly, he knew it wasn't. Something that heavy wouldn't fall so easily. After what has happen to Anna and now him, he knew something wasn't right.

He checked the house thoroughly before he enters just now and found Anna and there was no sign of anyone else. Maybe the vase was moved but the perpetrator has gone away. Much relief if you ask him but the thought of someone infiltrate the house while the old couple wasn't here being very strange. No one wanted to be close to this house in the first place. People were terrified since the old couple was obsessed with the doll and the fact their sons has died a horrible death. Burned alive before killing another person. Perhaps it really was a robber since it is an old house with many expensive antiques but locking Anna up the whole night till the next morning and nothing was taken? Odd indeed.

As his eyes stares directly towards the middle spot where the vase hit, he notices a small paper beneath it and brush the dust away. When he picks up, he frowned and his body froze. He reads it and chill ran down his back

 _ **Get Out or else**_

Something tells Malcolm that he and Anna hasn't seen the last of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry fr the late update but i do have my reason. Exams coming up and busy schedule to follow by but I swear I will try to finish this stories as fats as I can. Enjoy your reading. Leave some comments and follow/like if you dig it. ;D XOXO JD**

* * *

Days passed after her horrifying incident in the house. She was grateful that Malcolm was able to visit her every day and other than bringing her groceries, he was kind enough to lend an ear to listen to her troubles. After the incident, everything was fine again and Anna was glad that she wasn't being attack anymore. For now, that is and she wondered whether it stopped due to Malcolm visiting her. Anna did felt disappointed though because Joey never came since the last visit. Perhaps he was busy, she doesn't know. Better left things at that then.

On the other hand, Malcolm as a companion was a fresh air for her. Though he couldn't stay for too long, the time that they had was great. Nevertheless, Anna wasn't blind to what Malcolm felt for her. A week was clear enough to know that he always compliments her, ask whether she was single and how long she was here. Anna shook her head on the kitchen table, smiling while holding a mug thinking about how Malcolm came yesterday and brought her a bouquet of white roses and even ask her out for a dinner next week since this week he had some delivery he had to go by. Anna was surprised. Didn't think he had that in him seeing how shy he always was and stuttered a bit every time they walk together near the garden behind the mansion. Seems like short distance among them makes him pretty nervous. Thinking of that brought a small chuckle out of her.

Anna eyes wanders towards Brahms doll, sitting directly on her left side, staring at her. Anna would be lying if she is fine with the doll after what happen weeks ago. Now that everything was okay, she became more comfortable hanging around with the doll. She smiles and bent towards the doll, staring directly at its lifeless white porcelain face.

"What do you think, Brahms? Should I go to that date with Malcolm? He seems like a nice guy does he?"

Brahms the doll stays quiet and Anna rest her back on the chair. She sighed.

"I need to get out more. More like get a boyfriend, I think. Look at me again, talking to a doll who I swore tried scared the shit out of me. Damn."

* * *

One thing he noticed about Anna was she likes to talk to herself. He chuckled softly seeing her having her lunch. Seeing her do makes him hungry as well. Now he had to wait for her to leave the kitchen just for a few seconds to eat the food she had left for the doll. Despite what he had done to her in which he realized was a shameful thing to do because as much as he was angry at Anna, for her to be hurt, bleed and even cry in fear was not what he wishes for her. In fact, it goes against everything he had planned for her.

Seeing how Malcolm constantly came to visit him. He had warned Malcolm but the man won't quit. He still come to her and act as if he belongs there. Brahms hates it but seeing how Malcolm also successfully cheered her after her ordeal, he decided to stay calm and control his temper more. Something he understand he has been lacking of.

After what she has gone through, he decided to punish himself for it. Meals after meals was left for the doll which was intended for him, he decided not to take the food, one of the reason why Anna wasn't too suspicious of the house. For almost a week, he decided to starve himself and drank only water to at least survive. Now that Anna's wound has healed, Brahms decided that it was time to break his fast, as weird as it sounds. It didn't matter though for he knows that he deserves it. That's the only thing he could think of since his mother used to that to him when she caught him crushing a bird in his fist. Back then, after the accident, his mother would punish him not eating and locked him one of the secret rooms within the walls for a day. Somehow the act of killing itself scares his mother very much and in doing so would make her reminisce of the day he killed the monster who terrorized Anna. What he had forgot to tell her was the damn bird was already hurt and its feet was broken with its body had a deep scratch on it after the neighbor's cat became too playful. All he wanted to do was to end its suffering. Killing is killing though. That was all his mother decided to see so rather than pushing things too far, Brahms kept his mouth shut and accepts whatever punishment she wish to be brought on him. If it calms her, then why not. He had no objections

Now that he had found out Anna will be alone for this whole week since Malcolm won't be coming, he decided that it is time Anna should know his existence bits by bits. Some time and clues would be helpful. He understands now by keeping his existence a secret would be impossible for them to be together. He has to try to convince her that he will be good for her, loving, protective and loyal to her just as they were a child. Perhaps they would get married too, he thought to himself. He pictures Anna wearing a white dress just like the pic his mother had when she was married. She would be an angel. How his heart burns to have that moment with her. All he has to do now is to put everything to action. He sighed, feeling a tad glad that now, his existence will not be a secret anymore. To her that is.

* * *

Anna was just finish washing the dishes. Feeling tired, she went to the living room and just take a rest on the couch, lying down and stretched her arms and legs. Then, she switched on the old TV situated right in front of her and put both her hands behind her head. Seeing how most of the channels were either British news and documentaries, she sighed and switched off the TV. Looking around the large living room, her eyes was surprised to see a record on the table.

She frowned, feeling odd how this huge disc was mysteriously on the coffee table of the living room. She would have known it was there earlier since she did go and cleaned up the living room, weeks ago and no one came into the house other than Malcolm. And again, maybe it actually was Malcolm that came and put it there, she thought. He did say he have something that might cheer her up after her ordeal. Didn't know what he meant by that, though.

Anna took the disc and look over it. It wasn't placed in a packet or a disc film. What music it was, she had no idea but nothing wrong in listening to it.

Anna stood and walk towards the vintage record player and put the record on place. As soon as she placed the needle on the records, she quickly flopped on the couch and made herself comfortable. Slowly a soft tune grace the living room and Anna heart's skipped a beat. Her once dozed eyes as she became familiar with the music. The soft tune of the piano playing in the background, gentle sway of the music that sounds so warm yet a bit sad. Anna became entranced with the piano tune and her eyes closed for a moment as memories that the music brought to her flood her mind on how she first came to know that music. She smiled.

* * *

 _"Brahmsy, should we watch this? What if your parents find out?"_

 _"It's fine, Anna. Papa's working and mama's at aunt Sophie's house. They won't be here till evening."_

 _"Are you sure? There is naked people in the movie. I don't think we should watch this."_

 _Both Anna was sitting on the floor while Brahms himself is lying down on his stomach watching the TV in. They were currently watching "Blue Lagoon" which they find out was a hit movie at that time. Seniors and some kids were talking about this movie at school and how great it was. As soon as Anna heard that, she was quick to tell Brahms about it just for the sake of telling him about how everyone was excited about the new film. She never would've expect Brahms to quickly get his hands on a tape recorder of that movie. When she asks him how he was able to get his hands on the recently released movie, he told her it was a secret and she must only watch it, not make her pretty little head worried about where he got it, his words, not hers._

 _Anna shook it off knowing that Brahms family is quite close to the local cinema house and must have got from there. Anna just push that thought away and looking forward to watch the movie till in the middle scene, she blushed at what had happen between the two character, 'Richard' and 'Emmeline', who had gone through some ordeals and fights until they both had made up and quick to find themselves quite fancy with each other._

 _Anna can't help but feel shy watching the scene where these two love birds was very touchy, right after poor Emmeline got hurt and as soon as Richard done nursing him, they were again, very touchy. Brahms on the other hand was rather curious and very well enjoying himself._

 _"Brahmsy, its weird and icky." Anna groaned._

 _Brahms with his eyes still taped on the TV says, "Well, you've wanted to watch this. Why are you shy all of a sudden?" There was a small glee in his voice._

 _"I..I am not shy! Its icky. They can't stop kissing!"_

 _Brahms was quiet and quickly, the movie stops to the part of a black and white picture that shows an older man and a woman was kneeling down and both was wearing wedding outfits. Then, the screen moves to 'Richard' and 'Emmeline' well-dressed than they originally were and dancing to a music box in the background. Emmeline was wearing white gown with ruffles and lace that fits her nicely._

 _Anna stopped whining and she was in a daze watching the rather romantic scene with the sweet tune. Brahms must've have realized that too as he stood up and turn to Anna. Anna remain undisturbed, watching the dancing in a trance. Brahms stretched out his palm at her and says, "Would you like to dance with me, my lady?"_

 _Anna turns to him and tilt her head with a smile. Her blue eyes sparkles and Malcolm eyes became wider and he smiled too._

 _"What are you doing, Brahmsy?"_

 _"Would you like to dance with me, Anna? Please?"_

 _Anna giggled and put her fingers on Brahms palm. Brahms pulled her gently to him right after turning to the TV and rewind to the early part where both characters dancing._

 _Brahms and Anna was both holding hands and they sway from side to side, dancing innocently, looking at each other's eyes with a glee on their cheeks._

 _It wasn't a ballroom dance or anything fancy. Just two children dancing their hearts away despite the movie already moving towards the next scene. Somehow, whatever sound that plays in the background, they couldn't hear it as they were twirling around and around to the music in their head._

 _As their feet slows down a bit, Brahms eyes was sealed tight to her pink lips and Anna who noticed his eyes too smiled a little. With a blink of an eye, Brahms's lips landed on Anna s' which leaves her breathless. Her eyes were open wide looking so surprised. She didn't push him away though and just like Brahms, closed her eyes and can't help but embracing the sweet innocent moment happily._

 _Brahms then slowly pulled away for what felt like a few seconds, leaving the warm pink lips and stare back at her. His grayish green and her blue eyes was staring intently on each other. A small giggle slipped out from their lips and they continue to twirl around, as if celebrating and delighting on the moment they finally had their first kiss. Their ears falls deaf to the sound around them. Perhaps a little too distracted that they weren't aware Brahms parents has returned home._

 _"Oh my Lord! George! Look at what this kids are watching!"_

* * *

Anna giggled to herself in the empty living room as she reminisces the old memories. How funny was it when Brahms end up getting scolded with her and the boy who was working at the cinema at that time, aka, Brahms resource, the son of the movie theater that lend him that tape for 10 pounds. Despite being scolded, they can't stop looking at each other and chuckled at how funny it was.

Anna relaxed back at the sweet melody of Chopin for 'Nocturne op. 9 No. 2', the same tune played in the movie. After a while, Anna decided to call it a night and removed the record, placed it next to the music box. She yawned and walked towards the hallway when a sound stopped her.

She heard the music box plays the same tune again and shivers ran down her skin. Anna turn and walk back the living room and saw the music box was indeed playing. Her eyes were wide as she was struggling to understand what had open. Didn't she remove the records? Why isn't it on the table, she thought to herself. Anna walk back toward the music box and put it away again, making sure that it turned off and continue to walk back to the room.

As soon as she reached in front of the room, the music box plays again and Anna froze. Fear ran down her body and without returning to the living room, Anna quickly rushed into her room and locked it. Backing away from the door, she sat on the bed.

Anna finds that her breathing was getting hard as fear was slowly enveloping her. She was scared that she was going to get hurt again and the thing that disturbs her before was going to scare her again. She looks around for Brahms doll and saw it sat on the chair next to her wardrobe. It was there the whole time, she remembers and a part of her was glad that it stays there.

Then, the light in the room went off and Anna screamed loudly and hard at the sudden darkness. Sounds of fast footsteps can be heard and that makes her even more terrified. Tears wet her cheeks as they won't stop falling. Her nightmare was replaying itself. Darkness! She hates the darkness but before she was about to bolt, the room lights up again and Anna was breathing hard.

She was shocked to see Brahms doll was sitting next to her and Anna quickly bolt to the door but finds it locked from the outside and can't seem to get out. She cries, feeling so scared. She turns as slides down to the floor as her back leans on the wooden door. She gripped her head with both her head and pray for everything that tries to hurt or haunt her stops. Feeling a bit calm, she stops crying even though tears still flows down her cheek.

She looks right back at Brahms doll and notice a folded paper on is lap. Anna felt a bit confuse and walks slowly towards the doll with all her might, whatever that was left with it and grab the paper slowly. Her hands were shaking.

As she unfolds the paper, she was stunt to see what was written there.

 **I'm sorry. Please don't be scared. I didn't mean to hurt you.**

She never thought she would feel this way but a small weight of fear just lifts off her shoulder and she relaxed a bit. Again, the fear was still there. Of course she is scared, who wouldn't be after going through darkness and something unseen stalking you. Anna's gaze turns to Brahms doll and she forced herself to speak.

"W..wh..what are you? I mm..mean who are you? What do you want?"

Anna could hear sound coming from the walls around her and fear crept up her bone yet again. Lights was off again for a moment and Anna swore she was about to faint when the room lights up again and found a piece of paper on the floor.

Anna turn her head left to right and see that no one was there and Brahms doll is still on the bed untouched. Anna sighed and grab the paper on the floor and read it.

 **Don't you know me, Anna? Didn't you told me you belong to me? I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry.**

Anna frowned. She at first, didn't understand what the paper meant then a switch clicked inside her. It couldn't be...

"What do you mean I know you? Since when I promised you anything? Please, please stop doing this! Whoever you are, you are scaring me. If you are actually sorry for trying to hurt me, then stop doing this!"

Again, the lights were off again. Rather than feeling scared as she did a few minutes ago, she became annoyed and raised her voice.

"Stop doing that you bastard! If you try to talk to me, show yourself in front of me! Stop playing with the damn lights!"

The light turns on again and another paper was next to her. She quickly grabs it.

 **Do you wish to see me, Anna?**

"Yes! I don't care anymore. I just want so see you. Who are you! You can't be him! You can't be my Brahms so stop playing with my feelings like this!" She couldn't stop the tears that already flows down her cheek. She started to cry on the floor and sobbed. Anger and sadness drown her heart knowing that someone knows the thing about her and Brahms and using it to scare her. How cruel can they be? She didn't know what she did to deserve this but to use Brahms as a tool to scare and angers her.

"Please don't do this to me. Whoever you are, please stop! Don't do this to me! Don't do this to me and him. He didn't deserve this. Brahms didn't do anything. Why are you doing this? Just tell me who you are."

After a moment of silence, a loud rumbles came from her left side of the walls and the sound look like it was travelling towards the huge mirror, sticks on the wall. Anna's eyes widen in fear and she crawls backward towards her bed. Her heart starting to beats so fast.

The loud rumbles stop. Then she noticed that mirror was shaking. The longer it shook, the harder the force shaking it became. When it stops, Anna screamed as the mirror suddenly broke into thousand s of pieces when a fist smashed through the mirror outside the wall. She closed both of her ears and her eyes was wide shut! Anna screamed in fear. Her feet were fast running towards the door but again, it was locked. Sounds came from behind her with what's left of the broken frame and mirror. She cries while shouting for help.

Out of nowhere, a large hand grip her shoulder and Anna's screamed locked in her throat. She was gasping for air and froze in her spot, looking towards the door rather than the perpetrator behind her. For a moment, she thought that she was about to die. Surely whatever it was, it had become mad after her tantrum and wish to kill her. Why would he made an effort to break the mirror, the poor wall to meet her?

Then, a rough, manly, deep coarse voice spoke behind her.

"Anna. My sweet Anna. The Wendy to my Pan."

The big hand was gently stroking her golden curls.

Anna gasped. She was very confused and scared. Why did he say that? As a matter of fact, how did he knows that line. No one calls her that. Not anymore since the only person that ever use that line on her was..

Anna slowly turn back and shock at what stands before her. A huge figure of a man, so big and buff that she had to raise her head to stare at him. It was weird since there was no face to look at all. He wore a mask. The mask she had gave to Brahms. His hair was a tad too long, falls to his forehead in messy cut. He wore a white tank with a dark green wool cardigan that looks too small on his big stature. She noticed that his right hand was bleeding and the blood was dripping on the carpeted floor.

Again, he moved his hands, scaring Anna that she closed her eyes tightly shut and tries to shield her face with her hands. He was fast and he was able to place his palm on her cheeks and Anna was surprised at his gentle move.

Anna open her eyes and stare at him.

"Don't you remember me, Anna? Please, remember me? I remembered you. Always."

His voice was very rough and coarse. So rough that it sounds like he had never spoke in his life. The vibration of his voice sends shivers down her spine but it wasn't the fear anymore. She felt more relax. The voice soothes her that she didn't even realize her palm was also moving towards his face. She was stroking his rough stubble cheek.

"It can't be you..." She whispers.

His hands cover hers and right at that moment, when Anna's eyes stare closely at his, she was faced with a sudden revelation. As she finally realizes who was in front of her, her body shuts down in shock and all she could see was darkness consuming her with a distance memory enveloping her dreams.

* * *

" _How was the story, Brahms?"_

 _Brahms raised his head looking at Anna lying down on the bed looking at her while he was on the floor sitting, reading his book."_

" _It's great, Anna. You should read it. Do you want to?"_

" _Oh, its fine. You can read it first. I don't mind you telling me what it's about. I barely know what it is."_

 _Brahms smiled and close the book, put it next to him._

" _Well, it's about a boy named Peter Pan. You see, Pete Pan is special because he can't grow old nor he lives in our world. He lives at the 'second star at the right and straight off till morning'."_

" _What kind of place is that?" Anna frowned._

" _I don't know. That's what he says." Brahms nodded his shoulder._

" _Alright then. What else?"_

" _Well, Peter Pan lived in this island name Neverland with a bunch of lost boys where they have great adventure every day. There, he never has to grow up and he can do whatever he wants."_

" _Anything he wants? Wow, I bet he can sleep late every night and never have to brush his teeth! And sweets? I bet he can eat it all the time!" Anna squealed in glee._

" _I think so. Perhaps he did. He didn't have a parents though."_

 _Anna face turns sad. "Aw, poor Peter Pan. Is he okay?"_

 _Brahms smiled and placed his palm on Anna's cheek._

" _Don't be sad, sweet Anna. Of course he is okay. Even though he had no parents, he was happy. He had a very special friend. A girl, actually."_

" _Who was it?" Anna asked._

" _It's a girl. Her name was Wendy. You see, Wendy, lives in a house somewhere in London. Every night, she would tell stories about Peter Pan to her brothers and Peter Pan would always sneaked outside of her window just to listen to the stories. Especially the ones about him."_

" _Aww, That's so sweet. I bet Peter likes her very much. If he didn't he wouldn't have gone to her every night just to listen to her, right? Oh, I like this kind of stories so much, Brahmsy."_

" _Perhaps he did, I don't know, Anna." He was silent for a while before he continues, "You know what, you're right. I think he did. I think he do likes her. Peter likes Wendy. Just like how I like you."_

 _Anna tilted her head with a smiled._

" _Really? You like me like how Peter like Wendy?"_

" _Of course. The story also tells how Peter took her to Neverland and brings her around to share his adventure. He always protects her and make sure that she is happy. I too would like to protect you and see you happy, Anna."_

" _Ooh. That's sweet. So you're my Peter and I'm your Wendy then?"_

 _Brahms nodded. His eyes were gleaming with happiness. "Yup. You are my Wendy to my Pan."_

" _Always?"_

" _Always."_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: After so long, I could finally post this next chapter and I am determine to finish it as soon as I can. Thank you for the lovely messages and comments and I am hoping to make y'all enjoy my story more. Before that, I apologized if the setting of the paragraph looks kinda off since I couldn't edit it based on Fanfiction standards and end up looking a bit weird. Oh well! Have a nice day.**

 _***Waking up, Anna could feel pain throbbing on her body, especially on her back that was already wrapped with bandages, it seems, when she tries to touch her back. She was in a white gown that fully covered her from knee to neck. Her forehead was also wrapped with white clothes along her arms. Bruises covers half of her cheek with cuts on her eye brow and lips._

 _She remembers when she woke up, her parents overwhelmed with joy. Feeling so grateful that Anna was alive, they kissed her all over her face and hugs her to their chest. Doctor and nurses walks in and out of her room. It was small with a television placed in front of her bed and there was a washroom near the entrance door. The room has light green walls covered with floral designs that compliments the same floral drape of the window._

 _At that time, Anna was feeling tired and almost unable to recall what had happened. When the memory slowly fills her thought, tears pool in the corner of her eyes and she won't stop crying. How can somebody be that bad? How can anyone treat a person like the bad men had treated her? It was awful and the thought of Mr. Darbins coming back to get her makes her sunk back on her bed and pulls her cover near her nose._

 _A few moments later, a few policemen came with her parents and Anna felt at peace when Brahms parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hillshire came behind them. Sadness paint their face but they still put on a smile though looking so sad. The policemen start to question her about what had happen._

" _Anna do you remember correctly what had happened?" The man with the mustache asks._

" _A little bit, sir." She answered._

" _Good girl. Can you tell me slowly what happen? What did Dar_, I mean that bad man did?"_

 _Anna nodded. "I was playing in the park while waiting for Brahmsy. It was his birthday after all and I wanted to celebrate it with him. B..but I forgot that I forgot to tell Brahmsy to bring me so I wanted to go to his house when Mr. Darbins came and got me."_

 _Anna's mother was caressing her back and when Anna turn to her parents, they nod to her, insinuating that it was okay to continue._

" _Mr….Mr. Darbins told me he has something to show me at his house, something special but when I told him I don't' want to follow him to the woods, he told me that Brahmsy was with him. So, I followed him. I thought that it will be fine if Brahmsy will be with me but he lied. Brahmsy wasn't there. When we came to his house, he started to push me down and got on top of me._

 _Anna hear her mother cries next to her with her mouth muffled in her hands when tears start to falls down. Her father looks heartbroken and clutch Anna closer to his chest and Mrs. Hillshire also cries on Mr. George's shoulder._

" _Please officer, don't do this to her. She had enough. I don't want her to go through that horrid event again."_

" _I know ma'am, but it's important we have enough information to write the report. I promise it won't be long."_

 _Anna sees her mother crying next to her and she rub her arms._

" _Momma, I'll be fine. I promise. I don't mind telling mister policeman what happen."_

 _Her mother nodded in tears and put a weak smile to ease Anna._

" _I tried to fight him, officer. I did and when I kicked him and almost run to the front door, he pulls my hair and start slapping me. He was very angry and start tying me on a chair. Then, he tore my clothes from the back and start hitting me. I think that's when Brahmsy came. When he saved me."_

 _Anna start telling her everything that happen after that, from the fire and the fight which eventually causes her to pass out. Once the police officer done writing her statement, they left. Mr. and Mrs. Hillshire came forward and hugs her, both kisses her cheeks._

 _Before they reach the door, Anna calls out, "Mister George, miss Celine, where's Brahmsy?'_

 _They both froze and refusing to meet her eyes, the couple went out and closed the door shut. Anna could hear her mother soft voice, "Anna, honey. There's something you have to know."_

" _Momma, daddy, where's Brahmsy? Why isn't he here? He always stays with me when I got hurt and sick. Where is he, momma? Did he got hurt?"_

 _Both of her parents look at each other and says to Anna when they faced her._

" _Anna sweetheart. Brahmsy, he…he's no more, Anna."_

" _What do you mean no more?" Anna frowned, her small heart feels heavy._

" _What happened to Brahmsy, momma? Tell me."_

 _Tears falls her father's cheek, "Brahmsy is with pawpaw, now. He won't be coming back."_

" _No, daddy. No, he can't! Brahmsy can't leave me like, pawpaw. You're lying aren't you, daddy? Momma, daddy's lying right?" Nothing could describe the pain etched through her heart. It feels like her heart had shattered to millions of pieces there's nothing that can be done to fix it. Tears after tears fall and Anna starts to cry._

 _Her mother shook her head, whimpering. The sound of cries fills the small room and at that moment, though just a child, Anna knows she had lost a part of her. What was she to do now that her best friend is gone?_

***Sunlight hits the window pane, causing the ray to slowly woke her up. When Anna regain consciousness, she was surprised to see herself on her bed with no one around her. Including the Brahms doll. The room looks neat except the huge hole on the wall and her large mirror wasn't on the wall anymore.

She feels odd so she sat up and starts to walk out the door. Rubbing her aching head, Anna could hear classical piano tune travel from the kitchen. She stops. Fear slowly creeping up on her chest. She swallows deep breath and proceed to move to the kitchen to figure out what it was.

When she steps in the kitchen door, she could not believe her eyes. A huge man, wearing slightly worn out tank and a loose jean was in the kitchen, stirring an egg on the stove. On the kitchen table was a tray with a small vase fill with pair of roses, two slices of toast and a tall glass of milk. Every time the huge man moves his hand to stir the pan, his back muscles flex making him look very intimidating and somehow erotic that Anna gasped. He looks so deadly with his messy hair resting on his shoulder, unbrushed.

Anna couldn't move from her spot. Though she was scared, her curiosity was heavier and she wanted to see his face so badly. She waits. After done with the eggs, he put them in a small plate next to him and turn to put down the tray. Right at that moment, their eyes meet and Anna was shocked to see he was wearing a porcelain mask, exactly the same mask she had given Brahms when they were just kids.

His soulful green eyes focused on her figure. She could feel him observing her meticulously. The sound of him breathing can be heard in the quiet room. No more fear crawls in her chest but what surprise her was how she end up feeling instead. She realized that she was wearing her navy blue gown with spaghetti straps that falls above her knees. Her cleavage was visible though it wasn't too much. She blushes at the sight of him as he was oozing with roughness, wild and barbaric persona, though looking so dangerous and a bit scary, she could not resist staring at how big his chest was, light hair brushes the hard pane and thick wavy hair with few strands falls messily on his forehead. It was a very odd feeling for her. She didn't know why.

When he tries to move closer to her, she squealed. She ran up the stairs, hoping to reach her room but before she was able to reach her door, he caught her at the hallway. His arms wrap tightly around her waist, refusing to let go. Anna didn't scream but she sure wasn't making it easy for him. She tries to pull her hand and shook him as hard as she can, off her body. Unfortunately, no matter how much energy she put to push him away, it was pointless since he was much bigger and taller than her.

"Let go off me! Let go of me you, jerk!" She screamed at him. He was quiet yet he didn't budge. The more she moved, the more her thigh brushes against his, feeling his muscles that seems to be as thick as a tree trunk. Things got more complicated when she wiggled her ass which was directly brushing his front, making his shaft harder and visible through his pants. This causes Anna to blush and stops struggling. She couldn't feel his breathe but the sound of him breathing can be heard. She didn't know why she feels that way but that feeling was so good and a part of her feel upset that she was reacting to him when she shouldn't.

"Why are you doing this to me? Who are you?"

His lips which was covered by the mask move closer to her ear and she could feel his coarse breath from breathing in the mask, whispering gently into her ear.

"You know who I am, Anna."

She closed her eyes tightly and gasp. Fear and anger seeps into her heart as tears gently roll down her cheek.

"No! You're lying! You can't be! You can't be him."

"But I am. It is me, Anna. My sweet, sweet Ana. You know it's me."

His grip loosens. Anna didn't run however. She chose to turn towards him. Her eyes were shut since she was nervous. Then, she slowly opens her eyes and look into the grayish green orbs, staring straight as if it could penetrate into her soul. His wavy hair falls in front of his forehead. The mask covered everything but his eyes and God, did she miss those eyes. The only thing that makes the man in front of her so innocent and…so hers.

Her heart broke and she was wrecked with emotion. Anna tears continue to roll down her cheeks and she cover her mouth when she starts to whimper. Anna sob while her eyes continues to look at is. Her palm slowly enveloped his cheek. Though the mask didn't give her the ability to feel his warm skin, Anna was already too happy to not care. Her hands slowly moved down his neck, brushing along her shoulders and down his hand. She gently brings his palm to her cheek, caressing her cheek as she did with him and slowly, a small chuckle escape her lips, feeling that moment of relief coursing down her veins.

Anna wrapped her small arms around him, though he was too big, she tightened her hold as if her life depends on it. She was sobbing so hard and she lays her head on his chest. When she felt her body weakens, the huge man that she cares so deeply about, lift her to his chest so her legs wrapped tightly around his thick hard waist. One of his hand wrapped around her small waist right below her breast while his right hand gently brushes her hair, trying to calm her.

"There, there Anna. I'm here. You don't have to cry anymore."

Anna try to speak while sobbing and her voice laced with pain.

"I…I thought y..yi..you were dead. They told me yo..you were dead, Brahmsy. You c..an't leave me. You can't."

"Shhh, Anna. It's alright. I'm here now. I won't leave you. I will never leave you. You're here now. I won't go anywhere."

***After what seems like hours, Anna and Brahms was at the kitchen where she was sitting on Brahms lap. How did that happen, she barely remembers but it felt good. It wasn't sexual or with the intention of seduction but knowing that he was alive and they are both touching and holding each other means so much to her. She was facing him, wrapping her arm around him.

Then, when she let go of her arms, she stares at him and touch his left cheek covered with mask.

"Why do you wear this, Brahmsy? I want to see your face."

Anna moved down her fingers to the edge of the mask but Abrams hand was quick to hold hers. He shook his head and put her hands down on his lap.

"No. Cannot, Anna. I'm..ugly."

Anna frowned at his words and lightly slap his hand away.

"Never. Never ugly to me, Abrams. Never you." Anna answered him and caress his messy hair. She smiles gently and brush his hair with her fingers. Anna can't help but thinking how he actually looks like a bear. Huge, hard, hairy and somehow messy. So huggable and somehow adorable. Anna giggled thinking of that. She continues to focus on his grey eyes and bit her lips. Feeling scared and worried about asking him what had happen.

Before she could do that, she then noticed that she had been seating on his lap for too long and notice something hard brushes her ass. She blushes and realize that every movement she made, causes him to be arouse. Even his eyes dilated but his hand didn't move. It was still holding hers on his lap. The way her bottom dress scrunched to her thighs, leaving her creamy thighs on display alongside their lips, leaning close to each other makes the whole scene too racy.

Anna coughed and slowly pull her hands away. She slowly let herself off his lap and sat on a chair next to him. The breakfast on the table left untouched though none of them have the mood to eat yet.

"Brahms, will you tell me what happen? How did you survive? How are you here? Everyone told me that you were….were.. dead. "

Brahms's shoulder tense at her last word. Anna sighed and brush his lap.

"You can tell me, Brahms. Please, you can tell me anything."

She pleaded softly looking at his enchanting grey eyes that use to make her chest beats fast. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if thinking, deciding what to do. Then, when he opens his eyes, he nodded.

"I will tell but Anna have to eat first. Anna is hungry. You have to eat. Then, I will tell."

Anna sighed and nodded. Brahms grab a plate filled with scrambled eggs, placing a pair of sausages from the other plate on top of the two toast he made. Anna couldn't believe how hungry she was until she took a bite of the eggs and quickly she fills her tummy until nothing left on the table. Brahms was chuckling silently next to her, seeing how much she enjoys the food he made and that makes him proud of himself. It wasn't easy spying on his mother cooking when he was in the wall but he did and glad he was a fast learner.

After Anna finish her milk, she leans back on her chair, sighed at how full she was. She then turns to Brahms and smiled.

"I'm done and thank you very much, Brahmsy. It was so delicious." She slowly brings his palm to her lips and kiss the other side of it.

"Can you tell me now what happened?"

Brahms nodded. He stands and gently lead her to the living room. The curtains cover the window and the dark walls and woods in the living room made the house slightly dim. She sat down on the couch, across of him. Brahms was silent and Anna sat quietly, patiently waiting for him to tell his tales.

"They thought I was dead. How could they not? My body was full of smoke and my clothes melt on my skin where they burnt too."

Shiver runs down her body. Tears was pooling in her eyes. She can't imagine how much it had hurt him as a young boy. It must've been hell. He had gone through fire to save her. Guilt washed over Anna's chest.

"I saw them take you away. I try to move. I try to speak but I couldn't. It all hurts too much. I was so weak. I was so scared that I could not see you again. I was so scared that you could be dead after what that horrible man did." Again, his bare bulging biceps tensed. She couldn't see his face but she could feel the anger laced through his voice talking about Darbins.

"Brahms.."

"They brought me to the hospital. They tried so hard. Mother and father cried. It took the doctors very long but they were able to save me. Before mother and father could tell the police I was safe, they told mother and father that even though that horrible man had hurt you and I was only trying to save you, I had to leave and go to the place where they lock up boys who did bad things or the place where they keep all those people who are crazy. All because I bury the axe on his skull. They said I wasn't stable and maybe…dangerous."

Brahms closed his eyes. "Mother and father didn't want that. It was unfair and they didn't want me to go to that place. They paid the doctor who saved me to tell people that I was dead. They didn't want anyone to know I was alive so they bring me home and put me in the attic where no one will know I was alive. I had to stay there or hide in the walls, Anna. I couldn't go anywhere because if they find me, they would take me away."

His voice clearly shows how much pain he was in. His hand shivered and Anna cry silently.

"I wanted to find you Anna. I searched for you. I even sneaked to the park to find you but one of the boys in the park saw me. They were…terrified. Of me. I looked like a monster. Mother found out and scold me. I was locked in the attic for days. Mother and father told me that it was for my own good. Then, when they let me free, I found the mask you gave me, remember? The one with the gift you gave me." His fingers was caressing the edge of the mask.

"Tis' the only way for me to sneak out without scaring anyone. I found your grandmother but she told me that they have taken you away. To your home in Wyoming. I missed you so much. I was so scared I couldn't see you but your grandmother, she was lovely. She tells me to visit her all the time even though she is becoming looney now." He chuckles softly, "She would tell me stories about you, showed me pictures of you. I had to visit every day. It was the only way I could be near to you."

Anna bit her lip and she closes her eyes, welcoming the heaviness that is dragging her heart to the floor. She was drowning in guilt. All those time she was enjoying her life after the incident in Wyoming. Brahms was suffering and had to hide from the world. All for protecting her. Saving her from a maniac. How could anyone go through such hell? It was all her fault.

"I'm so sorry, Brahms. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to be hurt this way. You must've hate me." She was sobbing, words of apologies and regrets dripping down her lips but Brahms, the sweet creature he was, palmed both of her cheeks and wipe her tears with his thumb.

"No, my Anna. It's not your fault. Never, ever, say you are sorry. It wasn't your fault. I will never hate you Anna. My sweet, sweet Anna."

Their body was so close and her lips was only an inch away from his mask where he whispers breathlessly. "You are mine. I would never hate what's mine, Anna. Never."

His hands brushed her waist gently. Every part of her body aches at his touch. It felt good to feel his fingers touching her skin. The moment her rough, calloused fingers trailed down her bare thighs, she sucked in air, closing her eyes and welcomes the pleasure of having the man of her dreams holding her. Her palm travels on his abs that was hard to touch. Anna felt bulges of muscles runs down his chest as she moves her hand higher..

"Anna! Oh, Anna. It's Malcolm! Where you at, love?"

Anna jumped at the sound of Malcolm calling her loudly from the porch. She quickly stands, pulling herself from Brahms. His eyes turn into a glare and his hand was in a fist, feeling angry that their moment was interrupted by Malcolm. If it was someone else and not his family close friend, he would have ripped out Malcolm's throat.

"I'M COMING, MALCOLM! HOLD ON!" Anna howled at from the living room.

"Brahms, you have to hide now. Please. He can't see you!"

Brahms didn't move. "Please Brahms, you can't let him see you. Please? I promise I will come to you again later; you have to hide now." She pleaded him. Brahms angry eye soften and he nodded. Anna quickly ran towards the porch. When she turned around again, Brahms was gone.

Anna sighed and open the front door where Malcolm stand with couple of paper bags, filled with groceries in his arm. Another hand was holding a bouquet of daisies. He was smiling and looks so happy looking at her.

"Morning love. Sorry I was late. I had to help my neighbor with some matters but here I am. How was your sleep?"

"It, uh, it was good, actually. I'm okay. How about you? I thought you were out of town? For your delivery?"

"I was but my friend actually handled it themselves and got things done faster than we've planned. Thought I should come by and see you. Excuse me for asking but, why is your eyes red love? Were you crying?" He became concern.

"N..nno. I'm fine. I was flipping through some old pillows and dust got into my eye. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, okay then. Sure. No choice with all this in my hand." He chuckled and enter the house. Walking towards the kitchen, he was babbling about so many things and finally asked her, "I actually finished everything yesterday and wanted to visit you yesterday but I couldn't. There was an emergency. I had to take care of it before I come here. Did you have any visitors?"

Anna laughed nervously, "You have no idea."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you for your sweet comments and PM. I swear I try to send my thanks to each of you personally but I always have error problems doing that. No excuses. I swear XD. I'm really happy and though I've been updating very late this past months, I promise that I will do my best to make my story as best as I could. Please, do leave a review and like this story if it pleases you. Truly make my day. God bless. XO Diana**

While Malcolm helps Anna rearrange all the groceries in the kitchen, Anna took a quick shower and put on a grey sweatpants and a fitting black sweater. It sure is cold in the morning except when she is near to Brahms. Quickly the thought made Anna blush. She joined in Malcolm and prepare a hot cup of tea for him. Then, they sat down Malcolm start telling her about the things he had to handle with his friends few days back. There were laughter and as much as their conversation amuses her, Anna can't stop looking at the life size, oval shape mirror planted on the wall on her left.

She keeps hearing creaking sound coming from there. Malcolm would remind her that house as old and big as the Hillshire's would naturally have a rat or to running around. Anna would laugh nervously for she knows that his words were not that accurate. A part of her was worried that she has been talking to Malcolm for quite some time. Brahms must be watching them from the walls and she felt bad about making him hide and wait for her.

"Uh, hello? You still here, Anna?" Malcolm wave his hand in front of her face. Anna who was staring at the mirror woke up jumped and turn back to him.

"E..excuse me? What were you saying?"

"Huh, you just agree to go out on a date with me to the beach in Pyre Hill." He grinned.

Anna frowned and says. "Did I? Oh, wow. Did I really say that?"

Malcolm end up chuckling and shook his head. "No, I was just playing with you. Relax, love."

Anna gave a nervous laugh too and sighed.

"Is there anything bothering you Anna? You seem to be worried about something?" Malcolm ask her. Anna shook her head. "N..not really Malcolm. Y..ou see, I, uh, been having some trouble sleeping here this few nights."  
"Really? Is it because of the attacks that day?"

"No. Not really but I just, kind of miss my mom. I never actually sleep alone especially in a big mansion that use to have a dark history with me being a part of it." Anna responded. It was partially a lie. She never slept that far and alone form he mother after the horrible incident but it wasn't being alone that troubles her now. The fact that she is living in a mansion that turns out its owner is hiding and walking around. Kind of creeps her out but knowing who he is now, it calms her a bit.

"Oh, I see. It must be hard for you. Is there anything that I can help you with? I would love to help you? A sleepover, why not?" He spoke out the last word with a laugh. Suddenly, the large mirror Anna was staring at falls from the wall with a loud thump that makes both of them jumped from their seats. Both turn to see the broken glass scattering on the floor and turn to Malcolm with an awkward smile.

"Very, very huge rat. "

Malcolm brush his hair to the back in nervous gesture, "It sure is."

Anna spent the hours with him till evening where both was surprised with how long their conversation and daily house cleaning went. Later Anna and Malcolm decided that the house is already in a tip top shape so they decided to go out to the garden and talk a bit more. Plus, Anna hopes that there won't be any 'accident' in the house seeing every time Malcolm sound like he was flirting, glasses, books, small vases or anything that is on the wall or on the ground mysteriously fall to the ground.

Anna was so nervous and a bit angry that she ends up hitting the wall and make up distraction saying, "The walls here sure is thin. You can hear those small creature running around freely. Sure good if they can KEEP IT DOWN, inside there huh?"

The sound stops for a moment but every time Malcolm continues with his flirty words, things would fall again and again that it made him more suspicious. Having no other choice, Anna had to bring him outside for a 'fresh air' and they both continues to talk about the house and their life. Anna suddenly feel curious and start asking him.

"Hey, Malcolm. You know, after the, you know, incident with Celine and George's son in the cabin years ago, do you know what happen after that?"

"You don't know?"

"Not really." She sighed. "When I woke up, they just ask me some questions about what happen and how, uh, Brahms died but no one tell me anything about what happen then. I end up leaving to Michigan Do you know anything?"

Malcolm stops on his track and look up to the cloudy sky. It sure looks like it was going to rain.

"From what I've been told when I was a child, my mother told me that when the Hillshire lost their son, they wouldn't tell anyone about what they did to his remain. There was a rumor though that their son was either cremated or buried somewhere in the woods. They use to say it was in the house but, I've been working for them for years and sometimes I would sneak in and check some things out and see no sign of grave or anything"

Anna was not surprised seeing Brahms parent did hide him in the house, alive and well at that. "It was very hectic if I say so myself. You see, news on the papers was everywhere talking about your abduction. Most celebrate when the maniac that took you was killed. Even his wife spoke good things of his death."

Anna eyes widen, "Wife? Darbin has a wife?"

"Darbin? His name was Darbin? Huh, not that scary for a psycho. Yup, he had a wife and she was among the happy crowds that cheer for his death. Heard she was abused by him for years. He even took off with his son just so he could separate and mentally torture the boy from her mother."

Anna gasped again, "He has a son too?" Malcolm nodded. "That's right. Now for him, it was entirely different. No one like Darbin that much but his son, huh, he worships him. His son was crying and begging the police to be with his dad although the psycho was already dead. They saw bruises on him and assume Darbin must've abused his son too except his son getting brainwashed. My mom told me they took him for treatment but left when his aunt come and take him."

Anna was having a hard time processing all the info from Malcolm. She had to sit in on side of the old fountain. She can't believe she has been missing out on so many information. For a small town like this, Wiltshire must've shook so hard with this type of event. She had never known that.

Anna could feel the cold wind brush her skin and she shivers at the cool air. Malcolm seem to notice this. "We should get back in the house. It looks like it is about to rain. Plus, I have to go to town. I need to do errands for my family."

Anna nodded and follow him.

As soon as Malcolm's truck leave the compound of the mansion, Anna sat back down on the couch in the living room and put her feet on the arm of the couch. She laid back and close her eyes. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. Before she could make herself relx, she felt a firm hold on her hand and yelp when she was pulled to a hard chest.

Her eyes were staring back into the grayest eyes she ever seen.

"B..Brahms. What's wrong?" He practically growled the words at her.

"Him." Anna frowned and she was sweating with nervousness.

"What him?"

"Malcolm. I don't like you close with him. I hate it."

Anna sighed closing her eyes. She puts her palm on his chest. Her small fingers brush on the skin of his hard chest covered with light hair. "Brahms, please. You don't want to hurt me don't you?"

Brahms cold eyes melts at her soft voice. He loosens the hold on her arms but remain holding her. Her chest was draped on him and both was standing with Brahms large figure staring down at her petite body.

"Brahms, I don't know what you think about Malcolm and me but I can assure you there is nothing going on."

Brahms snort at her words and she could feel the growl like vibration buzzing from his chest. He still holds her saying, "He likes you. I can feel it. You can feel it too." Anna felt sad at his words. He looks so intimidating and so scary but at that moment, she could feel how sad and worried he was. Biting the inside of his cheek like he used to when he saw Anna talking to their classmate when they were just eight.

Without a second thought, Anna pulls him gently to the couch and when both of them sat there, she leans her left cheek on his left cheek where his heart resides, beating calmly. He was so warm she can't help wrap her arm around his body. Her hand was small and short and even though she cannot reach all of him, she held tight, fearing that if she even let go of her hand for a bit, she may lose him again. Her heart, her Pan. Hers.

"Brahms. You're here now. With me. I don't want anyone else. I've lost you once. I don't ever want to lose you again."

His breathing cam and also rest his chin on her head.

"Do you remember our promises, Brahms. Do you remember how you made me promise you to be yours forever? How I will never leave you and be yours only?" She giggles on his chest. She raised her head and look up to him, hope and love glimmers in her eyes, hoping that he could understand how sincere her feeling for him is.

"I belong to you, Brahms. I have always belonged to you. Even in the dark and through all the pain in the world, I have decided to always be with you. Knowing you're alive and well makes me so happy, Brahms. So happy it scares me." Tears falls down from her pooling eyes.

"The fact that you were taken away from me so unexpectedly hurts so much Brahms. I can't go through that again. I just can't."

In her circumstances right now, people would've think she was crazy or fucked up for suddenly having a heavy feeling, love so deep that it doesn't make sense. Like who would've believe a person can fall in love with another person in a day especially with a man who is so mysterious, probably dangerous, wild and practically dead to the world like Brahms. Even she was at shocked at first but as times goes by and speaking with Malcolm about her tragedy, she made a decision.

No more will she mourned for her lost. No more will she live in fear and certainly no more will she live with cautious especially when deciding the things that truly makes her happy. Looking at Brahms, even in his mask, she knows that she is happy. More than that. She was blessed beyond words for what the Lord Almighty has gifted her.

She still remembers the moment she was a new student in Wiltshire Primary School, a school so small situated at the peaceful countryside. Having to stay with her grandmother for a while when her parents was going through some financial issues back in Michigan, she was so excited to start her first day of school. Anna was also very nervous seeing she came across the ocean and going to a school in UK. Totally different in Michigan where they would wear everyday clothes while here, it was compulsory to wear uniforms. They even call the school here 'primary' while in the States, kids around 6 to 13 go to lower school which is also known as 'elementary'. She was eight and she felt great!

When she first enters the school, her grandma was all for sending her into her class and teach her how to go to the bathroom and such that even at that young age, she was embarrassed and quickly told her that she is okay alone. It did make her grandma worried but she promised her grandma that she wants to learn things all by herself, explore new things and start her journey all by herself. It made her grandma proud with tears pooling her eyes. Probably because even though Anna's parents were going through so much, Anna wasn't affected by that and not because she doesn't care. She learns at a young age that there are so many good things around you so why let one bad thing affects all that? Something her momma had taught her at the airport before she moves here.

How she cried on her way to Wiltshire but she had promise her mother that she will smile, laugh and be as crazy as any 8-year-old would be. If she does that, it would ease her parent's worries and pain. She felt silly for thing about that now. Sounding so spoiled and thoughtless of her family's struggles but hey, if that what her parents want then why not?

The moment she put down her begs and walk around the school, she heard a small ruckus a turn to a boy being bullied by two slightly chubby boys. Anger filled her and quickly, Anna called out to them and step by the boy's side scolding the two boy. She was new and barely understand the school but she did remember bumping into a grumpy older lady wearing her hair into a bun and dressed so prim and proper. She was huge and pretty scary with the way she was scolding few students that either ran towards her path or just playing around.

At the park, she scares the bullies by threatening to tell on them to the female teacher which puts fear on their face that they end up running. She giggled at how both of them was bumping against each other. Then, she turned towards the boy who was bullied, unable to look at him clearly seeing his hair which is now all messed up falling on his foreheads. The moment her eyes met his, Anna was struck. By what, she didn't know but at that moment, she knows that the boy in front of her has already become an important part of her life.

Looking back into Brahms now, both of her hands gently folded on his chest, she continues to be mystified by his eyes. It fits him so well. Truly the saying 'eyes is the window to one's soul' is true because the moment her eyes fixed on his grayish green orbs, she felt drawn and closer to him. His dark soul, so mysterious, bewitching, full of hope and love so deep the ocean would be jealous. It was calling out to her, pulling her so hard that she couldn't escape. She wonders as a teenager how was it most people find Disney princesses tale are romantic. How is it romantic to fall for someone for a day and end up marrying and spending the rest of their lives with one another? It was so ridiculous but now, seeing Brahms again, she finally understood.

Such love is possible. If it's meant to be then why not? She is chained to him. So tightly she could never escape. Not that she wants too. Anna wants him so badly that it hurts. She wanted all of him. Perhaps more…

"Brahms, my love." She slowly placed her palm on his cheek, covered by the porcelain mask. He closes his eyes, feeling her warmth penetrate his cold mask.

"I want to see you, Brahms. Will you take this off for me?"

In a snap, his eyes were wide open. He loses his grip on her hand that was holding his cheek. About to move her hand away, she places another palm on top of his.

"No, Brahms. Please. I want to see you. I miss you." She whispers. Brahms closes his eyes in pain. He shook his head slowly.

"Ugly, Anna. Monster."

Anna facial features harden in anger. "No! You are not ugly nor you are a monster! You're my Brahms. You're always perfect for me. Don't ever say that again!" She raised her voice at the end. When she observes that he was silent and looking pass her, she pushes herself higher on his lap, brushing her breast and lower abs against his, her cheeks flushed.

"Please, Brahms. I don't care about what the fire does to you. You know you can trust me, don't you?"

Her plea remains unanswered so she decided to use the words once and for all. Something that she should've said a long time ago.

"I love you."

His body becomes tense and his eyes returns to her, staring so intently.

"I love you, Brahms I love you so much. From the day I've met you in the park to this very day. Only you, Brahms. It has always been you and only you. I almost died when you left. If this happens again, I might just never breathe again."

His eyes pools at her words. For a while, he closes his eyes, welcoming the happy thoughts that is filling his guts. Brahms feels overwhelmed.

 _She loves me. She just told me she loves me._

With no more hesitation, he himself put her fingers on the lower edge of the mask and nodded, telling her that she can indeed take off the mask for him. Again, she was grateful. Slowly her fingers curved around the edge where she felt a rough texture of his shaven beard on the other side of the mask. She was so nervous that her hands almost shiver but she told herself to relax knowing that even though it was hard for her, surely he has it worst.

Then, gently, she pulls back the mask and bring her hands down. She closes her eyes while doing so, fear wandering her heart thinking how she would react to him. She didn't want to offend him. What if his face really is too disfigured that even she would be shock? Not that it matters. It's her Brahms after all.

When the mask is placed on the arms of the couch, Anna released a small sigh and open her eyes. She was shocked. Anna was astounded by what was in front of her. She was expecting burnt mark covering his whole face but it's not as bad as she thinks. His eyes were closed making his face looks more visible.

The left side of his face was barely scared by the fire. There were few cuts scars on it that painted his eyebrow, making him looks dangerous yet sexy and a few more near his side burns and small splotches of burnt mark his cheekbone. The right side of his face had it worst though not that bad. It can't be denied that it was his right cheek traveling to the side of his forehead that was burnt from the attack but years after the incident has lighten the burnt scar. It looks like s mall portion of a country in the world map pant his right cheek but it didn't look hideous. Peculiar, maybe but ugly? Not at all. A small slash ran horizontally on the upper button of his aquiline nose. It amazes Anna on how his perfectly sculpted nose was able to fit in the mask. He had high cheekbones which adds the charm on his face.

By God, he was gorgeous. Other woman might not be accepting seeing the scars not only appear on his face, it also appears on his neck but she didn't care.

"Brahms, you are beautiful." She whispers breathlessly, still amaze by his gorgeous features.

Brahms open his eyes in shocked. "Be..beautiful? Lies." He growled the last word while frowning. The vibration of his body affects Anna in a peculiar way. It makes her. Hot. It sounded so erotic. Somehow sexy she blushed even more. Anna shook her head and say.

"No, Brahms. You are handsome. Very, very handsome. I love every single part of you. This marks." She kissed the burnt part on his face and continues to shower every marks with kisses while whispering how beautiful he was. The scars didn't show that he was weak or hideous. It shows her how strong he is. A survivor, a fighter that though are insecure about his physical looks, he was fearless and that makes her want him even more.

When the grandfather clock near the stairs make a loud sound, pointing out how it was already six pm, Anna slowly push herself of Brahms.

"I uh, ate with Malcolm just now, not that you don't know." She giggled thinking how the fruitball on the kitchen near the walls falls when Malcolm made a gesture of wiping spaghetti sauce near her lips.

"Are you hungry now, Brahms? I can fix a meal for you before I take a bath. Would you like that?"

Brahms lips moved a bit. He wanted to smile but he controls himself.

"I've ate. I am alright."

Anna nodded. Of course he already ate. After she and Malcolm had their meals, Anna actually saved a huge plate of spaghetti in the microwave. Thank God it was one of the task in the list given by Celine and George or else Malcolm would feel strange on why she left a huge platter uneaten.

"Alright then. I'll go wash up now. Before that." Anna quickly snatches the mask away from his hand and put it behind her. She sticks her tongue out playfully.

"I don't want to see you use this anymore when you're with me. Got it? No way you are going to hide yourself from me." She giggled and move closer back to him. Brahms frown slightly and his eyes lit up when Anna kisses his cheek.

"I won't be long. I'll be with you in your room." She says gently in his ear. His eyes were wide and when he turns to stare at her. She looks away leaving her redden cheek on display. Too shy to respond to him, Anna ran up the stairs, heading straight to the bathroom. Brahms grinned and shook his head.

It baffles him why would she react that way but it amuses him that she blushed. Brahms had read thousands of books, perhaps almost millions of it to now that she really loves him. Female characters in his stories always blush and their cheeks was a shade of rose like Anna when they are near. Brahms stood up and walk to the small rectangular mirror near a picture in the wall. He takes a good look of his face.

It's been years he had seen his face mask less. After the incident and after his scars healed, he never took off the mask. From that day on, he never sees his face anymore. Pain of scaring anyone near him especially her parents and the fear of being hated. Her parents did cringe when the doctor that his parents secretly hire took of the clothes on his face. Then, when he looks at himself in the mirror, he couldn't even recognize himself. His face was shades of purple, red and blue. It was almost unrecognizable except for his left face that actually shows part of his face that was smooth. What Anna didn't see was the burnt scar on his skull which is covered by his hair.

Ashamed by how he looks like, he uses the mask that Anna had given her to cover his face and swore to never take it off. Now that he broke that vow seeing Anna was pleading him so, he was grateful. The scars weren't as bad as it was before. It is a shade darker than his skin but it didn't look bad. It almost fused with his skin except for the crisscross cut on his face. His eyes were pooling with tears. He didn't even notice when it stars to fall on his cheeks. _Finally_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter will be a complete smut (18+ if you may) so if you are somehow disturbed or don't feel comfortable reading this (despite the rating of this story is M so -_-) you can skip this chapter. Will be continuing the next chapter as fast as I can. Enjoy XO Diana**

After a quick shower in the bathroom, Anna couldn't remember if she ever wipes herself so fast in her life. After leaving the bathroom, she ran to her room and put on her black lace panty and her white floral night gown on. It was strapless and silky that it accentuates her body so well. Falls neatly to her knees, she turns to the mirror in the wall but sighed looking at the mess Brahms did the other night. She pats any wrinkles or dust on it. The old mansion always gets that on her body. Then, she unties her bun and let her blonde hair down where it curls at the end.

Before she plans to step out of her room, she drops her bottom on the bed and sighed, dropping her shoulders. She was thinking to herself.

 _Am I really doing this? With Brahms?_

She became so anxious and jittery. All her life, she only had two official boyfriends back in US but it all ended briefly. Not that they were bad or awful to her. It's just that every time she and her boyfriend starts to get a bit more intimate or even become closer than they were, Anna felt like she was drowning and unable to commit. She never felt comfortable or right. It felt so wrong as if dating them felt like she was cheating but to whom, she didn't know.

Well, they ended and it was all good between her exes now. It happens when she was 16 and 17. Now that she turns 19, she felt left behind seeing she barely had intimate experience with her exes. She was a virgin for God sake and kissing was as far as she could go.

Anna starting to hesitate whether she could do this. When she thinks again about what she was planning to do, she shook her head, feeling annoyed with herself. Why is she even thinking of pushing herself towards Brahms? He's probably clueless about sex. He spent half of his life in the mansion, hiding in the walls. Surely he has not engage in any sexual activities in his lifetime. He was practically a kid.

Anna looks down on her dress and sighed. It wasn't right for her and it certainly wasn't right for him. She walks back to her drawers to pick out her a much conservative outfit when she suddenly hears a soft cry at the hallway.

Worried, she moves her feet fast to where the sound comes from and notice that it came from Brahms room. The door was open wide and Brahms was sitting in front of his fireplace on the floor. He was hugging his leg to his chest. His room dim seeing the sun has set. The room was lit up by the yellow ember and crackling sounds of the woods from the fireplace flows together with the soft cries that bleed out from his aching chest.

Never had she saw him cry, even when they were a kid. Never had she saw him break down in front of her. She covers her mouth gasping and ran to him. She falls to her fit and hugs him feeling so frantic whether had gotten hurt.

"B…Brahms? Are you alright, Brahms? Please tell me! Are you hurt? Oh God no..." She was so scared at that moment. Brahms shook his head and when he looks up to her, his teary faced broke her heart.

"I'm happy, Anna. I'm very happy."

Anna frowned. "Happy? You're happy? Then why are you crying?"

"Years, sweet Anna. For years I've never seen my face. I was so scared. It terrifies me that you would hate me. I don't want you to be scared of me, Anna. I don't want you to hate me. Mother and father was scared of me but you didn't. You didn't look away like they did. You…you…you stay."

Anna felt like someone had cut her from the inside. She knows Celine and George well that if they did look away, not because they hated how Brahms look but pretty sure they were heartbroken of the scars that fill their son's face.

Anna squeezed her eyes, feeling her body trembling from the ache that flows to her chest making it so heavy that she tightens her arms around Brahms. She wants him to know that he wasn't ugly. She wants him to know that he was beautiful. So beautiful even the angels would envy him. Heart so big and so brave. The thing he had to go through was to much to bear. He deserves to have someone to love him, care for him and cherish him. Shows him how worthy he is for he's nothing but beautiful. She opens her eyes as she understood now how she will do that.

Slowly she stands and pulls Brahms hand, gesturing him to follow her. Brahms stood up and follow her to the hallway, heading towards the room. As soon as they step into her room, Anna closes her door and guide him to her bed. Thunder crackles outside her windows but none of their eyes left each other.

Brahms sat on the edge of the bed while Anna took a step back in front of him. His eyes continue to follow hers but that changes when her fingers travel to the thin strap on her shoulder hanging on her creamy white skin. She was breathing heavily when her finger pushes the strap off her shoulder. She did the same with the other strap when her gown falls down to her feet. Revealing her naked body bare to his eyes. He gasped and felt his throat was getting tighter. His eyes was wide for a moment before it looks serious. His eyes was slowly exploring her fair skin, so smooth and creamy. Her ample breast was so luscious; it wasn't too big yet it wasn't so small either. It was a perfect size that would fill his hand perfectly. Her nipples were a light cherry color making her breast looks ripen, so sweet and beg to be tasted.

He didn't stop there as his eyes glide down to her flat tummy and continues to travel down her intimate area that was covered by her black laced panties. She looks so breathtaking. Such a temptation that begging to be worship and that was what he wanted to do as soon as his eyes return to her flushing cheek and heavy breath.

He held her hands and pull her slowly to him. Anna was about to stop him but his eagerness and thirst cuts her through when he kisses her neck, slowly gliding his warm lips along her chest. Anna drew her breath sharply when Brahms lips was near to her left nipples. His warm breath was blowing on her aching bud and a small cry left her lips and her eyes was shut painfully when Brahms took her whole nipples into his warm mouth.

His hot and wet tongue was sucking hard. His tongue was circling her nipples and he let out a groaned and breathing so hard trying to savor her tasty morsel that making him losing his mind.

"Brahms." Anna moaned out in pleasure. She was soaking wet and she was so nervous about what Brahms was going to do next. Brahms feeling insatiable turns to her other breasts start showering the same attention to her right nipples, hugging her waist to him and making her soft calf brushing his thigh. His erection was so painful it felt like it was going to tear his pants.

"Brahms, how do you, ugh…" Anna was unable to finish her word when Brahms pulled her into a kiss. It shocked him that his tongue runs down her bottom lips and the moment he gave a playful bite and sucked her bottom lips, Anna gasped and he slide his tongue into hot, sweet cavern. It feels like their tongue was dancing and Anna run her hands into his hair, pulling him closer, wanting to taste him more and more. It was so sweet and delicious she was aching for it. Brahms felt her intense passion and didn't hesitate to make her feel good.

Brahms was chuckling from the inside. The way Anna's eyes widen when he kisses her must've surprised her. What Anna didn't know is that as he grew older, his interest in children's book though is strong, his need to read adult theme book also grow. His fascination started when he was bored in his house at the age of 15 when he visited Anna's grandmother and her caretaker was reading a book that has a picture of a man, looking savage with his bare body on display, so tan and somehow shiny, hugging a woman with long curly back hair to him. It was so erotic that it makes him pretty curious that when Anna's grandmother caretaker left it on the table, he quickly stole it and bring it home where he spends hours reading the book till it finish.

He remembers how even though his face was covered by mask, he could imagine how red his face was. It was so lewd, obscene, erotic and so…so… sensual he couldn't stop himself. Part of him growing up was hard because he used to have a weird episode of waking up with his shaft so hard and erected. Sometimes he would wet his pants and at first, he thought he had peed his pants but when he asked his father about it, he was kind enough to tell him that it was a part of a process call 'puberty' and that he was becoming a man. He noticed his voice also changed and his body was growing fast it almost makes walking in the walls impossible since he was almost the size of a wrestler he watched in television as a child.

Curiosity got a strong hold of him that he starts sneaking into Anna's grandmother home to look for more books and notice there was a shelf in Anna's grandmother's home that is full of it. He takes four to five home each time and always remember to send it back once he was done since the caretaker starts to get suspicious when she notices her books got missing quite often. He had learnt so much and he was eager to show Anna what he had learnt.

As poised and gentle the character in the book was, he released her lips and continue to explore her body. His hand was gliding on her thigh but before he could continue more despite shocking himself how he could act calmly and control himself when she was so magnificent to look at, Anna slowly grip his shoulder and shook her head gently. She starts to push him down on the bed. His body lay on the soft bed with her pillow cradling his hard neck. Anna gets on top of him, sitting on his waist with both of her legs lay side by side of his thighs.

Brahms pushed his head up to hold her but Anna push him back playfully, giggling when she does that. "No, Brahms." She whispers and Brahms respectfully put both of his hands on his side. He was on the edge with Anna 's warm pussy brushing his hard shaft. Anna was breathing hard as she felt something hard and big brushing her hot core and she shudders knowing that it was his erection. It scares her at how big he was but she refuses to back down. She wants more.

She slowly gestures him to remove his cardigan, leaving his tank top that was sticking to his body so seductively. His muscles was so hard and veins popping out of every part of him. Light hair dusted his chest and it arouses Anna even more. She quickly pulls off his top and the sight in front of her took her breath away. His chest and arms was big and hard and his abs was so defined. It wasn't a solid eight packs or six packs but it was lean and feels nice to touch and to hold. There weren't any signs of fat in his body and she was in a trance. She couldn't believe it. All of this belongs to her. All of Brahms belongs to her. She shudders.

Suddenly a loud thunder boomed outside, followed by a heavy rain causing the lights in the room switched of. The ember from the fireplace is the only thing that lights up the room. Anna surprised by the booming sound shrieked making Brahms laughed by her cute reaction

Seeing how she wasn't moving except for her hand exploring and massaging his body was too much that he couldn't take it anymore. Brahms hold both of her waist and flip her over causing her to squeal. Both of his hands was gripping hers gently and he started kissing her like their life depends on it. He continues his pleasurable torture by dropping hot, sweet kisses along her body and continue to lap her nipples before moving on to her abs and place sweet kisses upon her soft skin.

When his face landed in front of her panties, Brahms look upon Anna's eyes and she nodded, giving him permission to pursue more. He didn't hesitate and quickly tore her panties. He stares at her wet core and found it to be so beautiful and painfully arousing him. Unlike in his book, Anna got herself trimmed very neatly. She didn't shave everything off making him smile. He would prefer it this way, it makes him more excited and looking forward to hold her. Reminding him how womanly his Anna has become.

He sees how swollen her pussy was and found her clit, darkish pink and begging to be savor and savor he did. He quickly places his lips to her swollen pearl and suck as hard as he could before lapping her juices, makings sure every part of her was tasted. He growled at how sweet she was. He used to think the act of man going down on a woman was peculiar and somehow weird. Who would do such a thing and he felt odd at how the character in his book seem to enjoy it but now he knows why.

The more he presses his mouth to her hot core wanting to taste more, he felt Anna's luscious thigh squeezing his head and her fingers was digging into his hair. Anna loud moan of pleasure fill the room. Her harsh writhing driving him crazy. She was begging him, telling him not to stop and she wanted more. He was too happy to oblige.

"Brahms, please. I can't take it anymore." She said and when Brahms bit her clit gently, she exploded. Pleasure morph across her expression. Her muscles tighten and she scream as orgasm hit her body like a wave. She was panting for air and Brahms wipe his mouth, covered with her juices with the back of his hand. Feeling satisfied that he could give Anna pleasure.

Anna though feeling weak look into his eyes and smile, "I'm ready, Brahms. Take me. _Please_." Something broke inside of Brahms. He quickly removes his pants. Both of them was naked now. Brahms arms enclosed on each of her thighs, pulling her nearer to him. He spread her thighs and hold his swollen shaft, rubbing her slit.

He was so nervous. Breathing so hard he didn't know what to do next and Anna, noticing this smiled. She pushes her body up just a bit and hold her huge shaft. Brahms star at her and she smile, "Let me help you."

Brahms gulped and let Anna take the lead. She lies back down on the bed and brings his shaft to her opening. He was so thick and wide. Then, she urges his body to push an inch inside of her, she moaned and shuts her eye tightly, feeling the hot euphoria coursing down her body. Brahms groaned and see Anna's body becoming so weak. He takes her hands from below and held both of her hand beside her head. He pushes more of his erection into her, both making muffled sound.

He didn't realize how hot and wet she was. It felt like heaven. When he felt a thin membrane inside of her, it makes Anna open her eyes widely and panting hard. His eyes looking down at her and without a second thought, he thrust into her hilt and quickly cover her lips, swallowing her cries.

Tears wets her cheeks and Brahms stayed still. He drops soft kisses on every part of her face. Whispering sweet words of love to her, telling her how she owns his heart. How he loves her so and Anna hugs her necks. She was crying but not because of the pain, she was so overwhelmed by her feeling for him that she couldn't handle it anymore.

She says, "Now, Brahms. Take me. I'm all yours." Brahms nods, never taking his eyes off, of her face. He starts to pull out and push back into her and he continue to keep a gentle thrust into her body. He starts to increase his pace and their voice was drowning the crackling sound and the heavy rain outside. At that moment, it was only the two of them. It was the only thing that exist in the room, in that mansion. Nothing else but their sweaty body humping and gliding into each other.

Soft cries leaving her lips and Brahms groaning at every thrust. He couldn't control himself looking into her face, heavy with pleasure. He covers her lips once more. After what feels like a long time, he can feel his body tightened just as her inner muscles tightened around his cock. He rubs her bundle of nerves making her eyes rolled to the back.

"I can't take it anymore, Brahms. Ugh, I… I'm coming."

"Now, Anna. Come for me. My sweet, sweet Anna." He grunts and deliver one final trust, exploding inside of her. He moans and felt Anna pussy come on his cock. Her body convulsing and now, leaving her panting for breath. Her creamy skin glows and her cheek was flushed with a reddish hue.

Brahms fell to her side and wrap her body to him. Anna lets him and rest her head to his chest. Her breast was press below his chest. He places a kiss on her fore head, making Anna smiled and welcome the heat of his body enveloping hers. She closed her eyes and says a little prayer telling God how thankful she was for the lovely experience. It was everything to her and she couldn't ask for more.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Super2 short story. sorry about tgat. enjoy and chapter 16 is coming out soon. Love, Diana.**

It was like a love fest since Brahms and Anna both made love for the first time. Anna was surprise to see how insatiable Brahms was. It only takes him a few hours before he was hard again. Thus, Anna praise the Lord for the number of orgasm Brahms have given to her despite being virgin hours ago. He was a fast learner indeed and he never fails to prove to her six times.

Yes, six. A lucky number indeed. They even got hungry at 1am in the morning and end up eating late night from the fried then continue their love making feeling full and satisfied.

The next morning, Anna woke up when she notices Brahms wasn't next to her. She sat up and almost shrieked when she sees Brahms, bare from head to waist sitting on the end of her feet looking down at her thighs. He wasn't using any mask and it warms her on the inside seeing how strong he is.

Looking back at Brahms, his eye brow was in a frown, looking concern at the lower parts of her body. Anna look down and her eyes widen at their sheet. Her blood smudge on the blanket and a some on her inner thighs that is now pink. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Brahms, are you alright?"

He was silent for a minute then, "I hurt you. I didn't notice. You're bleeding."

They did made love with the light switch off so maybe he didn't see her bleed. Brahms did remember how in the book he read, the heroine goes through this too but he finds himself unable to grasp the situation now.

How can he ravage her last night without knowing she was hurt the whole time, he thinks to himself. He was drowning in guilt.

Anna tilt her head smiling. "It's normal, Brahms. I, uh, was a virgin before, remember? When a girl makes love for the first time, she would bleed a little. I'm not bleeding nor I am hurt anymore, see?"

Anna pointed to her thighs.

Brahms sighed and slide his knee closer to her. He takes her in a bear hug and kisses her head while gently caressing it.

"I'm so worried Anna. I don't want you to be hurt." Anna chuckled and kiss his naked shoulder.

"I'm alright, Brahms. I promise. If I hurt, I will tell you, alright?"

He nodded then let her go when she speaks to him. "Now, I'm going to go and take my shower. I'm covered with sweat and your, uh, you know. I'll come back and prepare breakfast then clean the sheets. What do you say? Any request for breakfast?"

Brahms shook his head, smiling. "Alrighty then." Anna get up from the bed wrapped in sheet seeing she was naked and head outside with a towel replacing the sheet.

Before she leaves, she turns back and smile gleefully towards Brahms. Her eyes travel down his chiseled abs and hard chest. Her insides melt looking at him. He was staring at her looking so dominant, rough and finely sculpted he is. Anna then say, "Brahmsy?"

Brahms that was helping her out with her sheets turns to her, muscle flexing every time he moves his body, "Yes, Anna?"

He pronounces her name with a deep buzzing voice that sends shivers down her body.

"I'm little weak. You were a bit energetic last night. Would you, uh, would you like to take a bath with me?"

Brahms pupils dilated looking at her bare back glows from the sunlight shining on her. She was breathing hard and he founds his groin to be very tight. His cock became solid hard and he walks to her looking so barbaric.

He reaches out behind her head and kisses her with full of passion. Anna gasped at how rough his lips was and how hard his cock, rubbing through his jeans and her belly. She drops her towel and moan escape her lips as Brahms bring her to pleasure for the first time, today. He grinned as he lifts her and let her thighs wrapped around his waist.

"You are sure, my sweet Anna? You're not hurt anymore?"

Anna giggled and whisper on his lips, "Make love to me now, Pan."

Brahms was too happy to oblige. He walks to the bathroom and both are introduced to the pleasure of making love in the rain with their skin wet from head to toe.

Truly an experience they will never forget.


	16. Chapter 16

They have been enjoying their time for almost a week now. Five days' fill with love making, cleaning the house making meals that end up becoming a mess in the kitchen when both can't seem to stop playing like the kid they were and snuggle up to each other at the chill countryside weather. Now that the real Brahms has come out, doll Brahms is left in the midst of Brahms many toys. Still, the doll brings chills down her spine but Brahms being all big and caveman-ish demeanor makes her feel safe.

Anna giggled as she walks down the shop at the small town in Wiltshire when she remembers how Brahms had a hard time letting her go to town. He was still worried about her after her last time being in town and harassed by the teenagers. Plus, he was grumpy since he was so comfortable, hugging her to his hard, hairy chest, wouldn't want to let her go. When she had to let him go and get dressed, Brahms growled and she laugh when that happens. What a bear!

Anna enter one male clothing stores and start picking out shirt big enough for Brahms that would fits him handsomely. How her heart aches think back to his closet in one of the hidden room in the wall? It was not a pretty sight. He had a medium fridge near his bed, desk fill with variety of food, wrapped and canned.

On the other side of his room, Brahms didn't even have a closet to put his clothes. It was just a rope, tied form one cupboard to the wall. He had collection of t-shirts but it belongs to his dad. It was all branded clothes since Brahms did come from a wealthy family but with years, the clothes had holes and tears everywhere. Clearly George was smaller than Brahms and she felt sad that the only thing that fit Brahms was a few worn tank top and a cardigan he always wears.

It surprises her that these clothes he wore wasn't smelly. He claims he did wash it at times and looking from the way he's built; he must've scrub it pretty hard that most clothes did look like they were handles roughly A big guy indeed.

Anna being concern told him to remove all his dressing so she can wash them, leaving Brahms with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was a temptation seeing him looking so mouthwatering.

It took all of her strength to not maul at him and Brahms being a smartass he was, grinned when Anna blushed looking at him, catching her staring at his body. For God sake, they were virgins a week ago! Where did the bravery come up? She thought to himself.

It was a lot of clothes she had bought for him and Anna glad that Brahms actually gave her a huge amount of money for her to spend. It was the money that George and Anna had save for them while they went away. Every time she asks Brahms where his parents was going, his body dropped and he just kept quiet. Refuse to say a word, she decided not to push him too far.

He gave her so much money asking her to spend it on herself but Anna refuse to do so. It was his and right now, his needs matter most. After paying the clothes, Anna steps outside and smile to herself, satisfied by the clothes she had purchase. Then, she went around to buy some groceries and shoes with other things that Brahms may use. Luckily, none of the shop keeper ask her why she would buy male things.

Once she was done, Anna heads to her car and ready to leave. Before she can enter the driver seat, she felt a hand gripping her arm and she turns. Her other hand was holding a small can of pepper spray, getting ready to face any attacker like before. She sighed in relief when it was Cole.

He was grinning towards her and his hair flows freely down his face. Why Anna actually think he was so good looking before amazes her. Sure he was cute but compare to Brahms, he was just okay. In fact, he looks pretty intimidating and in a bad way hovering over her like that.

"Oh, hey Cole. What have you been up to?"

"I'm alright. Sorry if I scared you there. Seen you across the street and I can't help myself but to talk to you after so long."

Anna laugh awkwardly. "Oh, really? I, uh, appreciate that. I'm fine, no worries. I hope you've been doing well this past week."

Cole nodded and ask again with both of his hand placed on each side of the body, caging her to him. She starts to feel uncomfortable.

"I am. I've been good and quite busy after we met but I tried calling you after that. You didn't answer. Anything going on?"

Anna frowned and she sucked in breath, remember how Brahms actually hid her phone and pull of the cellphone plug at home when they were having sex Anna blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh, really. I'm sorry about that. I was pretty busy plus, I kinda lost my phone and currently sorting that out. I hope you're not mad or anything?"

Cole stare at her looking suspicious but it seems like he let that go and continue to smile. "I see. It's alright then. I was wondering if you want to have some dinner with me. I really missed you. I hope we can get to know each other more."

He starts rubbing her hand with his fingers. Anna have goosebumps when he does that and quickly push away his body gently.

"I'm sorry, Cole. I'm pretty busy now. I have a lot of things to do at home. Maybe some other time." Anna turn to her car and about to put down her paper bags when Cole snatch it out of her hand and peer into the bag with Brahms new clothes.

He glares at her with anger carving his brow and he says, "Why are you buying man's cloth? Who are you seeing, Anna?" His voice raised slightly. Anna grab her bags and scold him.

"I believe it's none of your business. Don't _ever_ do that again."

Anna angrily shove her bags on the passenger car and closed her door before driving away. She was glad that she could leave before things turn bad. It annoys her that every time she goes to town, she always gets harassed. She was fuming with anger. She prays she will never see Cole again and drive as fast as she can.

Cole on the other hand was staring at her car driving way. His hand was in a tight grip, anger coursing down his body. She was hiding secret from him and he don't like that. Especially when it comes to other man and it irritates him.

After he had last seeing her, he was busy finishing up some errands that he wasn't able to see Anna but now that he was free, he was angry that she practically ignores him. He has a plan that he have been coming up for so long. Having another man in her life will only mess that up for him. He grinned.

 _Enjoy it while it last. You have no idea what's coming to you. How you wish you have never step into this place again._

The fun has just begun.

Malcolm who was just finish taking his breakfast at one of the diner there saw the whole event. He was concern and felt odd at why Anna was talking to Cole McKnight. Of all people, he felt weird at why the two seems like they know each other. Don't Anna know who he was?

Malcolm was actually planning to see Anna and have a bit of breakfast with her but when one of his colleague, Dave was asking for help to move some boxes at his diner. Brahms end up lending a hand and end up having breakfast with the old chap and his wife. They were lovely people. They even gave Malcolm free take-outs to bring to Anna.

He remembers how he blushed telling them that he was meeting someone beautiful that he wishes to get to know more and perhaps, go out with and the old couple cheered for him. They even cooked delicious meals for Anna.

When he steps out, Malcolm was surprised to see Anna across the street but before he was able to greet her, Malcolm sees Cole approaching Anna and even put his hand son her. Of course he wanted to help but when Anna actually smiled at him, Malcolm stop and just stare at the whole conversation. When he sees Anna left angrily, Malcolm can't help but be shocked that both even spoke in the first place.

If Anna actually know who Cole McKnight was, she would be terrified. Malcolm shook his head and enter his car. Before he could see Anna, his phone rang and he was disappointed when he receives a call for work due to emergency. He snaps his phone shut and drive away, promising himself that he would get to Anna and tell her the truth as soon as possible. He hopes that everything isn't as bad as it seems.


End file.
